Secrets
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x A cheating girlfriend, three best friends and a mystery neighbor. Pogue Parry’s life is flipped upside down one night after leaving Nicky’s. PogueOC
1. Confused

**Here is the beginning to my new fic, muahaha trying something different with my Pogue/OC ... this one I think is going to be full of smex... muahaha**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I sure as hell would not be here typing up these stories... If I owned one of them lovely boys I probably would not ever leave my bedroom... ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01 – Confused  
**_Love is like war, easy to begin but hard to end.  
__- Unknown_

"What the hell is your problem, Pogue?" The raven haired girl snapped at her boyfriend for the seventh time since they had been at Nicky's.

"This, this is my problem…" He stated motioning to the athletic baseball player that was standing a bit too close to his girlfriend for his liking.

"Lighten up buddy, we were just talking…" The guy smirked at Pogue giving him a look that read 'I'm gonna fuck your girlfriend tonight.'

"Talking my ass," Pogue growled lowly shoving the boy back.

"POGUE!" Kate yelled pushing the long haired man back from the short haired blonde she was flirting with moments ago. "Get a grip, Jesus!" She yelled at him.

"Let's go, Kate…" Pogue demanded taking her by the elbow.

"No, I'm not done drinking my drink…" She stated pointing to the glass that was half full with a yellowish liquid.

Pogue's hazel eyes grew rapidly at the realization, his girlfriend was drinking beer, with this asshole. His nose twitched as he lurched forward to the other guy again, that was until he was being pulled back by a much stronger force. He let out a sharp curse word and let the stronger force pull him back.

"What the hell has gotten in to you?" His best friend's strong voice cut through him sharply.

Pogue shook his head, his long dirty-blonde hair hanging in his face, "Dude you were about to be kicked out of here…even I know better than to try and fight IN Nicky's bar…" that was the ever cocky voice of one Reid Garwin, his other best friend.

"Answer the question Pogue, what the hell has gotten in to you?" His best friend and the 'leader' of their little pack, Caleb Danvers asked his dark brown eyes staring in to his.

"Kate…" Pogue groaned.

"Trouble in paradise…" A third voice joined the group, a pair of dark blue eyes met his hazel ones and a playful smile appeared on the boy's face.

"I liked it better when you were quiet…" Pogue muttered raising a hand to push his hair out of his face.

"I liked it better when you weren't an asshole…" The boy muttered shaking his head.

"Fuck you," Pogue jumped out of the seat he had been pushed in to.

"Chill the fuck out," Reid pushed Pogue back down with a brute force, defending his best friend. "He's right you know…" He stated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pogue questioned.

"Ever since you got out of the hospital, and you told Kate… you've been a complete ass to us…" Reid smirked. "More so then me…" He pointed out, a gloved hand resting over his heart with a mock expression adorning his handsome features.

"That's because she's been a complete bitch to me ever since I told her…" Pogue rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She shuns me off, and then snaps at me, and then she flirts with all of these other guys… it's like she's not even the same person anymore…" He shook his thoughts.

"She has been different ever since the Chase thing…" A smaller voice agreed from in front of them, a petite blonde sat across from the table, her cheeks a bit flushed from the sudden attention she was receiving, four penetrating glares.

"Don't ever say that name again," Pogue spat wickedly. The blonde flinched at his words and his best friend shot him a warning glare. "Sorry," He stated shaking his head. "Look I've got to cool off man…" He stated standing up. "I'll catch you guys at school tomorrow…" He sighed sending one last glance in Kate's direction.

Pogue walked out of Nicky's and straight to his yellow Ducati. Pulling on his matching helmet he hopped on the bike and revved up the engine. He sped off, pushing the bike to its limits as he drove further away from his problems. He had one place in mind at the moment and it wasn't his apartment.

Driving, he finally found his spot. Stopping the yellow piece of metal and plastic he tossed his helmet down and walked out to the large mass of water. He had started coming here a lot lately, especially after the Chase incident. With being in the hospital for a few days, recovering, telling Kate the truth and then the aftermath of that… it left him a lot to think about.

He took a seat on the green luscious grass and sighed, how h ad things gotten so bad between them. One minute she is telling him how much she loves him, and how they're going to get married, then she's saying his jealousy is idiotic, and that she's just talking or just friends with the guys he sees her with.

It was true that he was the jealous type, but only because he had caught her cheating on him once before. It was about four months after they started dating and he caught her making out with some other guy at a college party. He had gone berserk and beat the guy up badly.

Kate had sworn up and down that she was sorry and that it would never happen again. But that had never settled Pogue's fears. He was afraid that she would do it again, and then when her interest was sparked by Chase Collins he really began to worry and now even more so.

"What is a good looking guy like you doing at a park, alone, on a Sunday night?" A smooth voice interrupted the evolving thoughts in his head.

From his peripheral vision he could see a petite feminine frame taking a seat next to him. He let out a forced chuckle and stared out at the lake, not bothering to look at the person next to him. He didn't want anything to do with girls right now; they were the reason for his woes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" He quipped back after a long pause.

"Unlike you, I tend to be anti-social." She answered with the shrug.

Her statement intrigued him, how did she know that he was social? Did he know this person; was she one of the Sons of Ipswich's groupies, or a fellow Spencer student?

Intrigued to say the least, the hazel eyed man turned his head and was taken aback by a pair of ember colored eyes. They sat in the middle of an oval shaped face, framed by dark, obviously dyed, red hair. Her features were sharp and she was fairly decent looking, she definitely didn't go to Spencer, he noted. Her dark red fingernail polish told him that, it was against Spencer's strict dress code for girls to paint their fingernails.

But if she didn't go to Spencer how the hell did she know him?

"Do I know you?" He asked her uneasily.

She let out a soothing laugh and shook her head slightly, "Not really," She answered simply.

"So, how do you know if I'm social or not?" He asked.

"I'm in 212," She grinned at him.

That's all she had to say for him to understand, she was his neighbor.

The guys were constantly dropping by all the time, or Kate. She probably was referring to all of the noise that comes out of his apartment with Kate, especially lately; their fighting had increased beyond belief.

"So why aren't you at Nicky's like ever other teen in Ipswich?" She asked folding her pale arms over her bended knees.

"I just left there actually," He answered her not really feeling like elaborating on the reason why.

"I see, well now you know where I live so if you ever feel like talking, you can stop by…" She stated helping herself up.

"Didn't you just say you were anti-social?" He asked those hazel eyes darting up to meet her brown ones.

"I feel like expanding my horizon's…" With that she shrugged and left Pogue sitting at the lip of the lake like he had been before she had arrived; now even more confused than before he had made it there.

Who was she, and how did she know he was going to be here? Was she stalking him? He shuddered at the thought; all he needed now was more girl problems. He laughed at the thought.

He felt a vibrating in his pocket, he pulled out his Ericson phone and saw Caleb's name flashing wildly. He sighed and answered the phone without a second thought.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Pogue asked.

"Pogue." The way Caleb said his name was chilling. This couldn't be good.

"Caleb, what's up?" He questioned again.

"I just saw… you're not going to like this…" Caleb held off on speaking what was on his mind. Not something Caleb Danvers was known for.

"Spit it out already man," Pogue was getting irritated. He poured himself back on to his feet and started walking up to his yellow bike.

"After you left," Caleb started taking a deep breath. "I saw Kate kiss that Bobby-Billy-Brad… what ever the hell that dude's name is…" He stated quickly, fumbling over the spiel of names.

"Kate, my girlfriend Kate?" Pogue's face fell at the thought. "I'm going to fucking kill that dude…" Pogue stated. "Stay there, I'll be up in a few minutes…"

Before Caleb could protest or tell him anything else the line disconnected. Pogue revved the engine wildly and hauled off in the direction of Nicky's. Thoughts filled his head, would his girlfriend the girl who claimed to love him cheat on him with some guy from the bar?

She _had_ been drinking… hadn't she? He thought. She's not in her right mind, he assured himself.

He arrived at Nicky's right under five minutes and barged in to the Ipswich hot spot. He located Caleb and the guys and his eyes searched for Kate and the buffoon she was with. He couldn't find he; he grinded his teeth together in dissatisfaction.

"Where the hell are they, Caleb?" Pogue asked his teeth clenched, the vein in his forehead throbbing violently.

"They left right after I called you," Caleb stated with a look of sympathy crossing his features.

"This is fucking great," Pogue growled. "I'm going to her dorm… I'll stake out there all fucking night until she gets back…" He growled pushing past Tyler and Reid who had come to join the two older boys.

"What the hell crawled up his ass, now?" Reid asked with a scowl on his face, slowly rubbing his sore shoulder.

"I told him what I saw with Kate," Caleb announced.

"Now why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?" Reid questioned staring at the 'leader' of the Sons of Ipswich like he had grown a second head.

"Because he deserves to know the truth about Kate, Sarah said that she has been really sneaky lately, and very standoffish… I think she's been cheating on Pogue…" Caleb shrugged.

"Sarah said," Reid mocked him rolling his eyes. "You are fuckin' pussy whipped…" the blonde remarked as the 'leaders' girlfriend approached him wagging her finger at him to join her on the dance floor.

"Fuck off, Garwin; at least I have a girl…" Caleb smirked following his girl out to the dance floor.

"He's got a point," Tyler noted watching Reid roll his eyes.

"Pogue was right; I liked you better when you were quiet…" Reid rolled his eyes and chased after a waitress that had just sauntered past them. Tyler rolled his eyes and watched Reid get shut down after using another one of his lame pick up lines.

"Serves you right, asshole…" He smirked.

Pogue stood outside of Kate and Sarah's room and he could hear something on the other side; gritting his teeth he used his power to open the door. He found Kate leaning down to someone underneath her scantily clad body, their lips together in an intense lip lock.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled angrily looking at his girlfriend those hazel eyes full up fire.

"Pogue!" Kate's voice yelled, her head snapping in the direction of the open door.

"What the fuck?" The guy under his girlfriend asked in a raised tone.

"Pogue, what the hell are you doing here?" Kate asked grabbing the sheet to her chest as she stomped to the door. "You aren't supposed to be here!" She yelled. "How the hell did you get in to the room?" Her questions continued until she looked him dead in the eye. "Oh," She figured it out without him saying a word. "Get out," She stated angrily.

"What the hell are you doing, Kate?" Pogue asked her ignoring her request.

"I asked you to get out," She demanded.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what this is about…" Pogue stated slamming his hand on to the door as she tried to close it.

"I'm not happy with you," Kate yelled staring at him with cold, dark eyes. "I haven't been for a long time Pogue, but you're too goddamn stubborn to see it!" She flipped out on him, wailing her fist in to his chest. "All you care about are you're stupid friends, and what happens to them… you don't care about me!" She growled.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Pogue grabbed her hands with his free one. Her small beats in the chest were starting to hurt. "I love you, Kate… I always have…" He looked her dead in the eyes. It wasn't there anymore, he noted. The spark she used to have for him was gone.

"It's over, Pogue… over!" She shouted shoving him roughly. "I don't want anything to do with you, or the other fuckin' Fags of Ipswich!" She yelled angrily slamming the door in his face.

Pogue stared at the large oak door and let out a heavy sigh, did this just happen? Did Kate Tunney just break up with him? Did he just lose the one girl that he thought he was going to marry? The only girl he had ever told his secret to? He could hear the noises from before pick up again and that made his stomach churn.

How had the flame sizzled? How did it die out? He questioned stepping back a bit from the door and sighing. This had been one confusing night; from the fight at Nicky's, to the mystery neighbor girl, to this. Pogue shook his head and ran out of Spencer's dormitory. He got on to his bike and road the short distance to his apartment.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Let me know if it's worthy to continue...**


	2. The First Talk

**Ingredients: Smex...  
'nuff said ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 02 – The First Talk  
**_Sex without love is merely healthy exercise.  
__- Robert Heinlein_

Pogue walked into his apartment, he tossed his keys to the end table next to his couch and groaned. What the hell had just happened? He had just lost his girlfriend, and on top of that had been an asshole to his three best friends. The three people that knew him better than anyone else, especially now.

"You're life is fucked up Mr. Parry…" Pogue whispered to himself going to the fridge, he pulled out a beer bottle and twisted the cap off.

He brought the ember colored bottle to his lips, and closed his eyes as the cool liquid slipped down his throat. A flash of ember colored eyes graced his memory as he reopened his eyes. He remembered the girl from the park, he had seen her once, when she had moved in.

She was bitching in to her cell phone to someone about leaving her the fuck alone. He didn't blame her, that's why he lived here instead of at home like Caleb or in the dorms like Reid and Tyler. He wanted to be left alone. After his mother passed away three years ago, he and his father butted heads until he asked to have his own place to get away.

His father being the asshole he was granted Pogue his wish and bought him this little apartment only ten minutes away from the school. He sighed heavily and shoved off his boots angry with himself for not seeing this in Kate before, angry at her for cheating on him, and this probably wasn't the first time.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled angrily picking up a vase that was sitting on his end table, one that Kate had picked out for him and he smashed it against a wall.

The vase shattered in to hundreds of small pieces and Pogue felt a little bit better. He brought the beer bottle to his lips when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he placed the bottle on the end table and marched to the door, thinking it to be one of the guys he was ready to object to some sort of intervention, or set up.

"Caleb, I…" Pogue started, he trailed off noticing that the person on the other side was definitely not Caleb. "What are you doing here?" He asked a bit rudely seeing the red headed mystery neighbor.

"I heard something break and figured I'd come over and see if you were alright…" She stated with a shrug. "Obviously you're ok, so I'll just go back to my apartment…" She replied giving him a look that read she was not interested.

Pogue was about to shut the door on her when he said something he didn't know he was about to say himself, "You wanna have a drink?" He asked.

The girl stopped her retreat and turned to look at him, a bit bewildered herself at his question. She let a small smirk appear on her face as she nodded, "Sure, why the hell not…" She answered.

Pogue moved aside so that she could come in to the apartment. She looked around and noticed that he had an impeccable taste in furniture and art, not something she was expecting from the rugged motorbike riding guy she had met at the lake.

"Beer?" He asked going in to the kitchen.

"Thanks," She nodded her head as he came back and handed her the drink, the cap already removed. "Any roofies in here?" She joked looking in to the bottle.

"I like to save those for the second drink," Pogue joked back slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Questions itched at his tongue, but he wasn't quite sure how to ask them, and sound polite while doing so.

"You look like you want to ask me something," She stated reading him like a book.

The long haired man sighed and nodded his head slightly, "How do you know me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "It just seems like you know a little too much about me for just being a neighbor…"

"I don't really; but these walls are paper thin…" She noted running a finger over the off-white walls. "It's amazing the things you can hear." She smirked.

_Oh shit,_ he thought. Had she heard the discussions about the Power, or about Chase? He hoped his secrets were still secrets.

"Oh really?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but it's not just you, it's everyone around us…" She gave him a small smile, almost reassuring. She smirked. "But I've seen you come and go a few times… wondered what a Spencer student was doing living in an apartment all by his lonesome…" She shrugged her shoulders changing the subject slightly.

"I don't get along with my father, you?" He asked.

"I don't get along with my mother," She answered taking a long sip of the beer.

"So about the lake," Pogue started off.

"I know what you're thinking… I'm not a stalker…" She stated simply. "I tend to go there a lot to think…" She answered letting her eyes wander around the large living room. "You have a great sense of style." She mused.

"That would be my girlfr-ex-girlfriend…" He slowly corrected himself, though it pained him to say it.

"I see nasty breakup?" She asked.

Pogue didn't have to answer and she knew that it had been. The vase in hundreds of shard pieces gave it away. She let a small smile dance on her lips noticing the way his black t-shirt clung to his muscular build. There was no doubt about it, her neighbor was hot.

"I'll take that as a yes," She smiled at him, she watched as his eyes lingered over her.

The short skirt she was donning showed off her long legs that were lacking any kind of muscle, and her baring mid riff top left little to the imagination. She had just finished painting in her bedroom, yet again and there were paint splatters all over her clothes.

"I just painted my room again," She answered slowly noticing that his eyes seemed to be trailing slowly over her.

"Do you normally paint your room in that?" He asked referring to the short skirt and revealing top.

"Whatever's comfortable," She answered shortly taking another swig of the slowly warming beer.

Pogue didn't know what was going on inside of his head, but she was plaguing it at the moment. The way the small hint of muscles flexed as she moved back and forth from the balls of her feet to the heel, her stomach was flat, with a piercing that went straight through the top of her belly button all the way to the bottom of her small navel. He noticed that she didn't have much of a rack, like Kate, but she had a nice little handful.

_What the hell Pogue, you just broke up with your girlfriend and now you're staring at your neighbor like you want to throw her on the couch and fuck the life out of her. _He scolded himself mentally.

"So," She looked around the room looking a bit bored, and probably a bit buzzed, she was probably about a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet, was quite possibly hitting her already.

She walked over to him, her eyes lingering over his body, he was really hot. The way his light brown hair was pushed out of his face, those sculpted eyebrows knitting together a bit confused at her advance towards him, hazel eyes that were brilliantly specked with light browns and greens.

"So," He repeated taking another swig of his beer as he leaned against the wall of his apartment coolly. "You want me to talk?" He questioned her, remembering what she had said to him earlier that night.

"Honestly," She looked up at him, her ember colored eyes smirking slightly at him. "I really don't care…" She grinned at him. "I figured you would come over…" She inched closer to him. "And we'd probably end up doing something else…" She stated letting the empty beer bottle fall out of her hand and crashing on to the soft carpet of the living room.

Before Pogue said anything else he let his lips crash down to meet hers, he shed off his jacket quickly as her small hands found their way under his shirt and ran over his well-defined stomach. Pogue's large hands rested on her hips pulling her body closer to his, as he opened his mouth letting her tongue roam freely.

She tugged at the black leather belt that was keeping his pants from falling past his plump rear. She pulled it off expertly not bothering to detach from the muscular man in front of her. Pogue lifted her up with ease, she wrapped her silky legs around his middle pulling away from him so she could pull off his shirt, pulling the piece of black material over his head.

She let her lips reconnect wit his as he turned her around slamming her up against the wall, she bit down on his lip teasingly as his free hand roamed up her shirt grasping her left breast in his large hand. She slipped her hands down to his waist unbuttoning his pants with ease.

Pogue pulled away his conscience taking over for a brief moment.

"We can't do this…" He stated letting her slide down his body and to her feet.

"And why the hell not?" She asked looking up at him sharply adjusting her skirt.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend, you've been drinking…" Pogue started to reason with her.

"Oh give it a rest…" She shoved him back on to the sofa that was behind him and crashed her lips to his and pulled away again. "I'm not drunk… I know exactly what I'm doing…" She smiled at him wickedly. Pogue sat up slightly as she straddled his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her his brow furrowing slightly.

She laughed and unbuttoned the three buttons of her shirt letting the dark blue material fall off behind her revealing her small breasts. Her dyed red hair fell gracefully over her shoulders in messy waves brushing over her porcelain like skin. She cocked and eyebrow up at him and he pushed any objections he had out of his mind as he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her mouth on his again.

Pogue let his free hand slip under the hem of her skirt feeling the soft skin of her legs all the way up to her bare bottom. He found himself falling under her spell as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She forced him down, letting kisses linger over his protruding pectoral muscles, and down his tightened abdomen, letting her painted fingernails dig in to his tanned skin slightly, getting a rise out of him.

He let out a little squeak of pleasure as she slid his pants off discarding them to the side, his hands had trailed up from her skirt to her bare back, his hands rubbing over her nipples, his cold hands causing them to turn in to short, tight nubs.

She noticed that he liked to go commando, as much as she did, letting a small smile play on her lips she let her teeth scratch down his navel to his shaved pelvic bone. She felt his fist clench in to her hair as his hips thrusted forward a bit, she grinned letting her tongue trail over his hardened member.

Pogue closed his eyes as he felt her warm mouth take all of him in one quick movement; he had never been so aroused like he was at this moment. The way her nails dug in to his skin, her teeth lightly pulling over the sensitive skin; it was driving him insane.

She moved skillfully up and down as Pogue's hands twist in her hair quickening her pace slightly as he felt his entire body shudder as the excitement ran through his entire body. He pulled her up to meet his mouth, letting his tongue roaming around in her mouth, getting a taste of inch of her mouth.

He let his fondle over her breasts, He pushed her back slightly towards the hard arm of the couch, his lips never leaving hers as he hungrily discarded her skirt, pulling her hips closer to his. He pushed her up on to the arm of the couch, placing himself at her entrance, he thrusted in to her.

She arched her back, her legs wrapping around his waist as he thrusted in to her deeper and faster. The young girl tangled her fingers in his hair yanking every time he pulled out and releasing when he slammed in to her. He pulled her up and slammed her back in to the wall that separated their apartments. She let out a loud scream of pain mixed with pleasure as his rock hard body pressed against hers.

She pushed her hips harder against his, wanting more of him, if it was at all possible. Pogue pressed his lips to hers, the sweat of their bodies making it difficult for him to keep a strong grasp on her smaller frame. He pushed them in to the kitchen setting her up on the table pulling her by the hair to kiss her harder on the mouth.

She let out a loud gasp as he forced himself in to her harder now with better leverage. She felt her toes tingling as she moved her hips up to meet his again, her finger nails digging in to his back viciously as her walls tightened around him. Pogue thrusted one last time, he released himself inside of her without another thought.

She collapsed back catching her breath as he leaned against the table, trying to gain control of his tingling legs that were throbbing from so much attention. After a few moments of silence and heavy breathing she sat up, stark naked on his kitchen table, he was leaning next to her legs just as naked staring blankly off in to the living room.

She sat up and walked in to the other room slipping in to her discarded skirt and pulling her shirt on, she walked back in to the kitchen and flashed him a sexy little sideways grin. She reached up and placed a kiss on his swollen and very red lips.

"Thanks for the talk, babe…" She grinned before walking out of his apartment buttoning up her shirt.

Pogue couldn't open his mouth to protest; the door to his apartment slammed shut, leaving him standing in his kitchen alone and completely naked.

He could feel something warm trickling down his back; he walked in to his bathroom and noticed his very disshelved appearance. He turned sideways to see a few scratches, one in particular that was now bleeding down his back. He pursed his lips together and tossed a glance at the shower; he pulled back the curtains and started the hot water.

Had he seriously just slept with some random girl… _a random girl that just fucked your brains out_, he thought a slow smile creeping on to his face at the thought. _You just broke up with Kate you jackass_, he argued back, then realization hit him. _She was doing the same exact thing when you left her; don't be a fucking idiot Pogue._

He let a wicked grin spread across his face; this could be a very good thing, or a very bad thing. He didn't much care, he had just found an easy way to get laid and with apparently no emotional attachment. He carried himself in to the shower and let the hot beads pelt down on to him when he realized something.

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

**Only chapter 2 and already smex... I just had to get this Chapter out of the way, it literally wrote itself.**


	3. Names

So it doesn't suck? That's good to know, thank to my wonderful and faithful readers! I appreciate all of the fantastic reviews!

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Names  
**_It's just human. We all have the jungle inside of us. We all have wants and desires.  
__- Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider_

Pogue stood in the locker room the smell of chlorine filled his nostrils as he pulled on his barely-there blue Speedo. He had arrived early to swim practice not only to avoid the questions from his brothers but to get in a few laps to clear his mind.

He walked out to the pool and dove in, his features tightened as the chlorine water soaked in to his scratches. Had last night with the mystery neighbor girl really happened? Had she come over fully ready and aware that she was going to have meaningless sex with her neighbor?

Did she know his name?

A whistle blowing tore him out of his thoughts; he pulled himself out of the water and pushed his long hair out of his face. Caleb was the first to come over to him, a look of worry etched in to his normally handsome features.

"You alright man?" He asked taking a seat next to his best friend.

"I'm good…" Pogue nodded his head.

"Sarah told me what happened…" Caleb stated slowly, low enough so that only Pogue could hear.

"Yeah well shit happens…" Pogue stated setting his jaw tightly; he really did not want to think about Kate right now. That was just going to put him in a bad mood.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" The voice of the youngest Son tore him out of his boiling thoughts.

"Yeah, Ty's right you look like you got mauled by a fucking cougar…" Reid's voice followed right afterwards, the two younger boys sitting down on the other side of the long haired-hazel eyed man.

Pogue laughed and shook his head, "Dude… what happened?" Caleb asked leaning back to look at the scratches down his back.

_There goes not having to answer any questions_…. He thought to himself shaking his head.

"You got laid last night," Reid picked up on it within seconds of a faint smile forming on Pogue's lips.

"What?" Caleb asked surprised.

"It was totally unexpected…" Pogue started to say.

"Dude who the hell is she, Freddy Krueger's sister?" Tyler smirked tracing a finger over one of the scratches.

"Asshole shut the fuck up…" Pogue shoved Tyler in to the pool.

The boy surfaced and gave him a wicked grin, "You gonna answer the question?" Reid asked intrigued now.

"You just broke up and already you're all over some other chick?" Caleb asked a bit shocked. "That was a short healing period…"

"Oh shut it Caleb," Reid stated scooting next to Pogue and tossing a pale, lanky arm over his shoulders. "That's my boy Pogo… just fuck'em and leav'em…" He stated simply with a shrug. "Come to the dark side…"

Pogue laughed pushing Reid in to the pool with Tyler and shook his head, "It wasn't even like that…" He stated biting his bottom lip, remembering the way her ember eyes stared in to his.

"You like the girl?" Tyler asked splashing a bit as he pulled himself back up on the edge of the pool.

"Hell, I don't even know her…" Pogue offered.

"You slept with some girl you don't even know?" Caleb's eyes grew wide and he stared at his best friend like he didn't even know him.

"She's my neighbor…" Pogue shrugged his shoulders carelessly, a small smile forming on his lips at the thought of those milky white legs wrapped around his tanned waist.

"By the smile on your face I'd say she was a great lay," Reid noted. "Can I meet her?" He grinned wickedly. Pogue shot him a glare, "I'll take that as a no…" the blonde's lips pursed together and he smirked.

"What's her name?" Tyler asked carefully pulling at the small bathing suit that was restricting him.

Pogue looked at his three brothers; his cheeks flushed a bit as he looked around, "I don't know…" He shrugged.

"As in you've forgotten?" Reid asked.

"No, I never got it…" He stated standing up as Coach Hamm blew the whistle twice letting the boys know it was time to get serious about practice.

* * *

"Where the hell were you last night?" A voice came from behind the girl. She turned around and saw a dark haired girl running up towards her books in hand.

"Had things to do," She smiled at her friend wickedly.

"What kind of trouble did you get in to last night?" Her friend sighed brushing a pale hand through her dark black hair.

"You know that guy that lives next door to me?" The girl asked her brown eyes glancing over at her friend's.

"The really hot muscular guy?" She questioned.

"Yeah, him…" She nodded her head a hand grasping the bag over her shoulder.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Him, that's what I did last night…" She stated nonchalantly. Her friend stopped walking and stared at her, the girl stood still and smiled at her friend, "What?"

"You slept with him; you don't even know him…" He dark haired girl stated.

"And?" The red head shrugged.

"What about Rhys?"

"What about him? We broke up two weeks ago… I'm over that… I just want to have fun…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" The dark haired girl questioned.

"What the hell is this Kels? Twenty-questions?" The red head quipped.

"Megan, I just don't want some prissy private school bitch coming up to you wonderin' why you slept wit' her man…" The dark hair girl stated snapping her fingers and waving her neck with a bit of attitude behind it.

"Kelsey, don't _ever_ do that again… ok?" The red head asked laughing.

"Dually noted…" The girl now known as Kelsey agreed. "So how was he?" She smirked, glancing down at her chipped black nail polish.

"I wasn't disappointed, that's for sure…" Megan stated a wicked grin forming on her lips as Kelsey's mouth fell open in surprise.

"That's all I get?" She asked. "What's his name?"

"I don't know…" Megan shrugged her shoulders and walked in to her first class.

* * *

The subject of his mystery neighbor didn't resurface until lunch. Pogue had made it through the lunch line and was now taking his seat next to his best friend. Caleb gave him a disapproving look as Sarah sat down across from them, joined by Tyler and Reid.

"I can't believe you don't even know her name…" Sarah whispered across the table; leave it to Caleb to open his big mouth.

"You just can't keep your mouth closed can you Danvers?" Reid snuffed before Pogue could say a word.

"And he thinks its going to be one of us that exposed the Covenant…" Tyler remarked shaking his head as he opened his milk carton up.

"Seriously, who brought him out of his shell?" Caleb asked pointing to Tyler. Reid and Pogue looked at each other and then at Tyler. "Put him back in it please…"

"Fuck off," Tyler rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Leave baby boy alone, besides this isn't about him… it's about Pogue and his mystery girl…" Reid stated a hint of excitement in his tone as he leaned forward. "So are you going to introduce me or not? Because I could you some meaningless sex and a good fuck…"

"Could you get anymore vulgar?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh baby, I could get a lot more vulgar, care to see?" Reid asked raising his eyebrows suggestively at Sarah who scoffed and turned her gaze to Caleb for help.

"Reid." Caleb stated in his 'I'm the leader, that's my girlfriend, back the eff off…' tone.

"Does she go to Spencer?" Tyler asked casually trying to get more information from Pogue on this mystery girl.

"That much I do know, she doesn't…" Pogue stated shaking his head. "She can't…"

"How do you know that if you don't even know her or her name?" Caleb questioned.

"She was wearing finger nail polish and her hair was obviously dyed, it was like a bright red color…" Pogue shrugged his shoulders. "All of which is against Spencer's dress code…." He shrugged.

Reid was about to open his mouth again when the doors to the cafeteria swung open and Kate came walking in, the guy she had been fooling around with the night before. Pogue set his jaw and his hazel eyes followed her as she sauntered past, her skirt looking shorter than usual as she trotted by giving him a glance and then rolling her eyes as she walked to a separate table.

"She's transferring dorms…" Sarah said sadly. "She said she doesn't want to be around anyone who has anything to do with you guys…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Pogue apologized.

"It's not your fault Pogue…" Sarah reassured him. "It's just going to be weird because other than you guys, she's the only friend I've got here…"

* * *

Pogue kicked the kickstand of his bike down, pulling off the helmet he noticed the silver Mitsubishi Spyder parked next to him, his eyebrow arched as the door opened and a familiar head of dyed red hair popped out. She noticed him and a smile graced her lips.

"Hey there handsome," She grinned at him.

"Hey, just get home from school?" He asked latching his helmet on to his handle bar.

"Unfortunately," She slid her bag over her shoulder, "Get caught in some rain?" She asked noticing his wet hair. She glanced up at the sky and there were a few scattered clouds in the sky.

"Swim practice, actually…" He replied as they walked up to the second floor together.

"Nice," She noted that he did have an excellent physique to be a swimmer. She bit her bottom lip and stopped with him in front of his door. "I'm gonna order some take out, hungry?" She asked pointing to her door.

Pogue paused for a minute fidgeting with the keys in his hand, "Sure, yeah… I'll be over in a few?" He questioned.

"I'll leave the door unlocked…" She nodded her head and headed in to her apartment.

Megan did some quick straightening up and went in to her small kitchen to find the menu for her favorite Chinese take out place. She grabbed the menu and searched over it trying to find something that she was in the mood for. She was picking up the phone just as her front door opened.

She poked her head out to see her neighbor walking through changed in to a pair of dark blue low slung jeans and a grey muscle shirt. She waved him in and handed him the menu.

"I'll have the General Tsao with lo mien…" He spoke to her softly as she greeted the person on the other line.

She ordered both of their food and set the phone back down on its base. She turned to the gorgeous man that was standing in her house ad he looked around.

"An artist?" He asked.

"A wannabe…" She shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "I try, but it's nothing great."

"I beg to differ, these are great…" He stated pointing to several pieces she had hanging in the living room.

"Thanks." She gave him a relieve smile and took a seat on the sofa.

He sat down across from her, a million questions running through his mind at the moment. He let his hazel eyes roam over her, the way her red hair was full of body and waves, nothing at all like Kate's stick straight jet black hair, her porcelain like skin which was again nothing like Kate's mocha color. She was the complete opposite of Kate, and for some reason that was a total turn on to him.

"Did you plan this?" He asked carefully motioning between the two of them.

A small grin spread across her features as she tucked her legs under her casually, "I wouldn't say _planned_ but I definitely thought about it…" She replied.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Why not?" She asked back, giving him another of her lazy shrugs. "You're hot, I'm hot…" She smirked. "We both don't want emotional attachment…" She rolled her eyes as she spoke the last part.

He didn't say anything else just simply nodded his head, a knock at the door intruded on any uncomfortable silence that was about to rest between the two. Pogue jumped up and looked at the red head with a small smile on his lips.

"I'll get that," He pulled out his wallet as he opened the door.

"Good Evening sir," A younger looking Chinese woman smiled at him.

"Good evening…" Pogue smiled looking through his wallet.

"That will be $14.36…" She read off of the receipt.

"Here you go," He handed her a twenty dollar bill and took the food. "Have a good night…" H e waved closing the door. "Do you want to eat in here?" He asked pointing to the kitchen.

"No, we can eat here…" She stated patting the spot next to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course," She nodded taking the bag from him as he came around and sat with her.

He watched as she sifted through the boxes of takeout and handed him his food, she turned to look at him and sat her legs folded under her as he dipped his chop sticks in to the little white box.

"So, tell me something that no one else knows about you…" She stated out of the blue popping a piece of chicken in to her mouth.

Pogue furrowed her brow and looked at her for a moment, "I sleep in the nude," He answered shoving a few noodles in to his mouth.

"Me too," She smiled.

"What about you?" He asked as he scooted a bit closer to her.

"I love karaoke… but I suck at singing…" She mused pursing her lips together making quite an interesting face.

Pogue stuck his chopsticks in his box of food, he set it on the coffee table in front of him and Megan rose an eyebrow up at him, wondering exactly what the long-haired boy was up to. Without hesitation Pogue grabbed her closet o him forcing his lips on to hers.

Megan's eyes grew wide as she let the food in her hand fall to the ground and let the man kiss her wildly. She pulled off his shirt and discarded it to the side letting her nails gently scratch up his back; he bit down on her bottom lip as her fingers grazed over the scratches from the day previous.

She let out a low moan in to his mouth as he used his knee to spread her legs and tugged on her hair as she opened her mouth letting his tongue explore. She pulled at the buttons on his jeans trying to get them off; he wasted no time taking off the low rise jeans that were harboring those milky white legs he had thought about earlier that morning.

* * *

Exhausted Pogue fell back on to her couch completely nude as she collapsed on top of him, resting her head back on his sweaty, muscular chest. He let his large hands travel up and down her bare arms, circling slowly around her elbows.

"You know," His voice was deep and his body vibrated against hers as he spoke.

"Hmm?" She asked taking in a deep breath.

"I don't eve know your name…" He stated casually.

Megan glanced up at him and smirked, she didn't know his name either. She shrugged her shoulders, "Names are too personal, too friendly." She remarked. "Next thing you know we'll start caring about each other and that's just not healthy…" She mused.

Pogue puckered his lower lip out in thought, "That maybe true," he nodded. "But what should I call you?" He questioned. "Hey hot neighbor chick?" he asked.

She laughed, "Point taken," She let a small grin form on her lips. "Make up a name for me…" She looked up at him, arching her back against his body so she could see those intense hazel eyes.

"Any name?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She turned on to her stomach, so that her breasts were now pressed firmly against his abdomen.

"Ok," He paused for a brief moment, looking her over carefully. "Molly,"

"Molly?" She questioned. "Why Molly?"

"You kinda remind me of Molly Ringwald…" He grinned.

His smile was contagious, she nodded simply and rested her chin on his chest, "I can live with that, River…" She winked at him.

"River?" He questioned.

"River Phoenix," She stated a hint of lust behind her words. "When you're hair is all wet like that you look like him…" She let out a small laugh.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	4. Foolish

**Again, nothing interesting to say.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04 - Foolish**  
_However big the fool, there is always a bigger fool to admire him.  
- Nicholas Boileau_

Every day that week Pogue found himself going to his neighbor's house, the two would talk for a brief amount of time, end up naked and after a bit of small talk he was back at his apartment or she was back at hers. He couldn't see this getting any better than it was.

The guys had quit asking him questions, all except for Reid who was still trying to get Pogue to introduce him to his neighbor. But Pogue was not about to let that happen, not even a cold day in hell would change his mind.

He was intrigued by this girl, to say the least. She always asked him one question; got her answer and then they would screw. The question wouldn't be just any question; it would be something a little bit personal, something that he normally wouldn't tell a girl he was dating.

He parked his yellow Ducati and noticed her Spyder wasn't in its normal parking spot. He puckered out his lips in thought and shrugged his shoulders as he walked up the stairs. He was putting his key in the door when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a small hand grabbing his ass.

He turned around, a smile on his face, expecting to see _Molly_ but was shocked instead to see the mocha skinned girl that was once the girl that claimed to love him. He raised an eyebrow and took a step back away from her.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Baby, I've missed you…" She whispered to him, running her slender fingers through his hair.

"Kate, we're over…" Pogue insisted shaking his head.

"But I love you," She whispered haughtily in his ear.

"I love you too, Kate… but you cheated on me… you tossed me to the fucking wayside while you fucked some other guy…" Pogue shook his head pressing himself against the door. Wanting her to go away, but part of him wanted her to stay.

"I was wrong, I made a mistake…" She begged him.

She grabbed him and pressed her plump lips against his.

* * *

Megan cursed herself for getting held up at school, fucking prick tried getting in her pants in the fucking girls' bathroom. She laughed remembering the way he was sprawled out on the floor after she kneed him in the groin. 

"That'll teach you Keith…" She grinned wickedly to herself. She glanced at her parking space and saw a powder blue VW Bug sitting in her spot. "The nerve of some fuckin' people…" She growled lowly. She took the space a few down from her neighbor's bike and hopped out of her car.

She slung her backpack carelessly over her shoulder. She had a lot of pent up aggression that she needed to get out, _River_ was just the person she wanted to see, and bad. She pursed her lips together in thought as she recognized the powder blue bug, she hadn't seen it in awhile, but it frequented the lot quite a bit.

Walking up the stairs she instantly remembered who owned the powder blue bug. The smile on her face turned in to a sudden frown at the sight before her. Her neighbor in an intense lip lock with his girlfriend, or who was supposed to be his ex-girlfriend.

She muttered a, "Get a room," that disrupted the two kissing fools.

Or perhaps she was the fool, he had never admitted to breaking up with the girl, she didn't blame him, she was gorgeous. And they were only fuck buddies, no emotional attachments what-so-ever; just the every day question and the every day screw.

_River_ pulled away from the girl his eyes wide with shock as his eyes followed her to her door. She casted him one last glance before the dark haired girl attacked him with her lips. Megan sighed and pushed open her door, she shut it not wanting to hear or see what was going on with the long-haired god next door.

"You're a fool," She whispered to herself. "A goddamned fool," She shook her head.

She grabbed a paint brush from the coffee can in the middle of her dining room table and headed in to her room. She saw the freshly white painted walls and let out a heavy sigh, this was the best way she knew how to relieve her anxiety, her anger, and her happiness.

She found her paints and began thrusting the brush on to the uneven walls. She shook her head in disbelief as she heard loud voices next door, followed by some banging. She went over to her radio and turned the volume up loudly, her lips pursed together as the sound of Three Days Grace filled her room.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"I am not; I repeat am not going to Nicky's…" Megan growled in to the receiver later that evening.

"Oh c'mon Megs, you have to get out its Friday night… why are you in such a shitty mood?" Her friend's voice engulfed her thoughts.

"I just am… it was a bad night…" She pursed her lips together and looked at the one wall that was now completely covered in paint.

"Wash up, get your pretty ass down stairs and go out with me…" Kelsey demanded.

"How about you get your scrawny ass up here and force me because that's the only way I'm getting out of this apartment…" She pushed.

"Fine, have it your way…"

Kelsey was up the stairs in minutes, she took a glance at the door to the left of her friends and a smile grew on her face. She pushed open Megan's door and saw the scattered brushes and assortment of art that flooded the hallway. She carefully found her way to the back bedroom and glanced at the wall to her right and then at the girl who was sitting, or more like pouting, on the Queen sized bed.

"What is your deal?" Kelsey asked pulling her to her feet.

"I'm pissed off…" Megan stated pulling her arms out of her friend's grasp.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"Because that girl parked in my fucking parking spot…" She narrowed her eyes to her good friend.

"The bug that was parked next to the hotty's Ducati?" The dark haired girl asked.

"That's the one…" The red head fell back on to her bed.

"So what?" Kelsey questioned trying to pull her back up.

"So what?" Megan halted her sarcastic laugh. "That bug belongs to his fucking girlfriend," She groaned.

"Oh…" Kelsey stopped trying to pull her up. "You're bitchy 'cause you didn't get laid…" She figured it out. "Well we go to Nicky's you can find an even hotter guy, fuck'im and we can go home…" She grinned.

Megan looked up at her friend, her honey brown eye sparked with a sudden interest, "You know, you're right…" She nodded her head.

"I usually am…" She grinned.

"Give me fifteen minutes…"

Within fifteen minutes Megan had put together her best looking ensemble that would ensure a good screw that night, took a shower, did her make-up and her hair and was off with Kelsey. She donned a black leather skirt, a dark purple corset top and a pair of killer black heels.

She knew he would be there tonight for some reason, she could feel it. No better way to get him back then to let him see her with another guy. She groaned at the thought, why did she care?

_Admit it Megan, you were jealous_. She thought to herself. _Now it's my turn to make him jealous…_ she thought with a small smile on her lips.

Kelsey pulled her Toyota Camry in to a parking space and the two girls got out and walked in to the bar without much of an entrance. Megan didn't really care to be the center of attention, and neither did Kelsey really. The two girls made a beeline for the bar and ordered themselves a shot and a beer.

"Here's to taking the edge off," Megan proposed clinking her shot glass with Kelsey's.

"Amen to that…" She repeated as they both took the shot and slammed the empty glass on the bar.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that…" Reid pushed his arm roughly in to Tyler's. 

Tyler looked towards the bar and saw a pair of long, milky white legs that seemed to be crying for attention, his eyes grew as he looked at Reid with a small smile on his lips. The girl's leather skirt clung to her hips and the purple corset seemed to be enhancing her lack of assets.

"That's pretty hot…" Tyler breathed as he rested his pool stick against the table.

"Look at that hair…" Reid bit his bottom lip as he noticed the tattoo that appeared on the inside of her wrist, which was only visible when she took the shot or a sip of the beer that was in front of her. "That is fuck me hair…" He stated to his best friend.

"I have to agree," Tyler leaned against the table and raised an eyebrow at the older boy. "Are you going to go after her?" He asked his friend.

"Let me get another drink in me, she looks like a feisty one…" He stated grabbing the waitress that was swaying by and ordering them each another drink.

"Nicky's going to have a fit when he finds out that she's giving you alcohol…"

"What Nicky doesn't know, won't hurt him…" Reid grinned. "Besides his male bartender is too busy ogling the two hot chicks at the bar to realize that they're still in high school…"

"And how do you know that?" Tyler questioned eyeing the two girls.

"The brunette, her key chain has a thing on it that says WHHS," He pointed out.

"You are very observant Mr. Garwin…" Tyler toasted him as the busty blonde handed them their drinks.

"Thanks Mindy," Reid thanked the waitress.

"It's Missy…" She protested.

"Whatever," Reid waved her off and Tyler couldn't help but smirk.

Tyler downed his shot as did Reid and the two were ripped out of their thoughts about the two girls when a very pissed off looking Pogue entered the bar, with a very somber looking Kate. Eyebrows rose instinctively as the pair high tailed it to a table where Caleb and Sarah were sitting and eating, both just as shocked as the two younger boys.

"When the hell did that happen?" Tyler asked confused.

"Beats the hell out of me, but I think I'm ready for the firecracker…" Reid stated the infamous smirk sliding on to his face as he let the pool stick rest on the table and sauntered over to the two girls, Tyler right behind him. "Ladies, can we buy you two a drink?" He asked motioning to Tyler who was giving off a small shy smile.

"Knock yourself out blondie…" The red head stated with a small smirk adorning her lips. Her vibrant brown eyes roamed over him, taking in his tattooed forearms and lean body.

"What're you drinking?" He asked.

"We were drinking a couple of beers, but I think a shot is in order, what do you think Kels?" the red head asked her dark haired girl.

"Sounds like a plan Meg," Kelsey stated with a sly grin as she eyed up the blue eyed brunette who seemed a bit shier than his friend.

"Tequila?" The blonde questioned.

"Go for it," The red head grinned as he leaned over her coolly getting a female bartender's attention.

"Hey sweetheart, would you mind getting us a round of tequila shots?" Those silverish-blue eyes flashed at her and the young bartender flushed and nodded her head. "Thanks babe," He grinned letting his body linger over the red head's a bit longer.

"Confidence, I like that…" The red head smirked letting her eyes linger over him again, his blonde haired swept in to his eyes, the black fingerless gloves on his hands showing a bit of ruggedness.

He bit his bottom lip slowly and gave her a simple smirk as four shots were placed down in front of them. Tyler slid in next to her friend and the two took their shots and started a slow conversation. The red head downed her shot and Reid took his, a lime hanging in his mouth.

Instinctively, the red head pulled the blonde closer to her, capturing his lips with hers. His hands moved from his sides up her legs and to her waist pulling her closer to him. She climbed off of the stool, pulling the blonde in to an even more intense lip lock.

* * *

Megan was enjoying the blonde's hands on her, the way his soft lips pushed against hers, and the lime poked around between their tongues. She opened her eyes, her gaze casting towards the couple that had waltzed in earlier. _River_ did not look a bit pleased with his mocha skinned Barbie doll. She grinned against the blonde's lips as his gaze settled towards the bar. 

She closed her eyes and pulled away from the blonde a bit breathless; she pulled the lime out of her mouth and winked at him. She felt his hands rest on her ass, she grinned holding herself against him.

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask…" He grinned.

* * *

Pogue's jaw set, Kate was annoying him more than usual. She had worked her magic, orally, on him earlier that day. Begging for him to forgive her and he was stupid enough to give her another chance. _You're an idiot_, he thought shaking his head. 

She was gabbing on and on to Sarah who seemed completely uninterested in anything the girl had to say. Pogue couldn't blame her, the way she had treated them all the last week or so had been rude and brutal, and Sarah got the brunt end of it because she was her roommate.

He rolled his hazel eyes as she put her hands on his arm, she could feel the scratch marks on his arm and her perfectly arched eyebrow rose. He smirked to her and casted his gaze towards the bar; he saw Tyler standing next to a cute brunette girl who had a nice rack and an average build. Reid was standing in the way of the girl he was in an intense lip-lock with.

He watched as the blonde pulled away from his latest conquest and Pogue recognized that head of bright red hair. His jaw went slack as he stared in shock as the girl gave Reid a suggestive look and said something to him, quietly as Reid grinned and nodded his head.

Tyler tossed him the keys to his Hummer, and Reid dragged the red head out of the bar.

_That fucking bastard_, Pogue thought viciously. Pogue stopped and shook his head, Reid didn't know. He didn't know that the red head was Pogue's neighbor, Pogue's fuck buddy. He got up motioning to Kate that he'd be back. He knew she had seen him with Kate, but did that give her the right to go after one of his best friend's?

_She didn't know_, he mused. She didn't know that the blonde wonder was his best friend since child hood, the one that shared the same secret that he had.

He walked outside and saw Reid pulling out of the parking lot, the red head in the passenger's seat of Tyler's black Hummer. He pursed his lips together as she caught his eye, a look of indifference settled on her face as she quirked an eyebrow up at him and turned her attention back to the blonde.

* * *

Megan licked her lips as the blonde rested a hand freely on her bare thigh, "Your place or mine?" He asked. 

"Yours," She retorted simply. Her number one rule was to not bring a guy to her apartment, at least not the first time.

"Not a problem," He grinned heading towards the Spencer dorms.

"You go to Spencer?" She asked looking at the massive school.

"Unfortunately, something about a good education or some shit like that…" He stated waving his other hand carelessly.

"Understandable…" She stated as he parked the car and hopped out, she nearly fell out of the high Hummer trying to get out. She ran around to the blonde, she pushed him up against the Hummer and forced her lips on his.

"So Meg is it?" He asked pulling her towards his dorm, remembering what her friend had called her.

"That's right," She nodded her head pushing him in to the door of the dormitory, pressing herself against him.

"I was right about you," He breathed heavily pushing the door open and slamming her in to the wall of the student lobby. His lips teasing her slightly as he leered down, his tall frame towering over her.

"You were?" She questioned giving him a shove towards the stairs.

"Unbelievably right," He groaned as pushed her hands up his shirt feeling his tight abdomen.

"Well let's hope I was right about you," She stated letting her hands linger south.

"Trust me, you wont' be disappointed…" He grinned pulling her up and towards his dorm room.

He pushed her against his door and with closed eyes he used to unlock the door and push it open, and again to close it behind him as he threw her on to his bed. He stripped off the black hoodie and kicked off his shoes as he crawled up on to the bed. His lips lingered around her inner thighs, his hand slipping under the black leather.

"My guess," He hummed slowly before his fingers inched closer to her. "Au naturale?" He lifted an eyebrow in question.

She licked her lips and winked at him, as his slim fingers answered the question for him, his sharp teeth pierced in to her thighs and she let out a low moan. Excitement ran through her veins as the incredibly handsome blonde maneuvered her skirt off with out much hassle, his gloved hands ran over her smooth skin, scratching it slightly as he thrusted two fingers in to her.

Her back arched with the sudden movement and a low growl escaped her lips as the rough material of those leather gloves rubbed against her most sensitive areas.

* * *

Megan collapsed on to the bed next to the blonde; they had just finished another round. They were already past seconds and beyond thirds right now. The cocky grin never left the blonde's face as he situated himself. She couldn't help but grin herself at the thought of how much pain she would probably be in tomorrow. 

He was a biter… she grinned at the thought, and she was a scratcher, both down for wild and kinky sex, which there was plenty of that going on within the last few hours. She sat up and felt his mouth on her naked torso, those straight white teeth bearing in to her milky white skin right above her love handles. His free hand reached around and grabbed her left breasts massaging it slowly as he sat up, his mouth lingering through her hair and to her neck.

He wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged her back against his bare chest; she let out a low moan, his hand slipping down from her breast, slowly down her abdomen and in between her legs. She dug her short fingernails in to his muscular thighs, her hips rocking steadily with his fluid motions as he nibbled gently and teasingly on to her ear, pulling her hair every few strokes.

She sucked in a deep breath when his fingers dove in side of her, moving in and out of her at a rapid, steady pace.

* * *

Pogue griped on to Kate's long dark hair pulling on it as he slammed in to her, she let out a squeaked and gave him a pitiful look. Pogue let go of her hair as she swatted at his chest angrily. 

"What are you trying to do to me, kill me?" She asked pushing him off of her.

"I was just trying something different…" Pogue stated pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

"Something different?" Kate scoffed pulling on a white tank top not bothering with her bra. "Like what rape? Jesus Christ Pogue…" She cursed. "This has to do with all those goddamn scrapes and scars all over you, doesn't it?" She asked accusingly.

"Not that it's any of your business," Pogue muttered getting up and going in to the kitchen. He had seen _Molly_'s car parked in a different spot when they came back from Nicky's, but realized it was because his gracious ex-girlfriend, girlfriend… whatever, had parked next to him.

"It is my business; I'm your girlfriend…" She stated pointing to herself and pulled on her jean skirt.

"It happened when we were off, not on… just like I'm not going to ask you about Billy, Bobby, Brad… whatever the fuck his name is…"

"Brent…" Kate corrected him.

"Whatever," Pogue growled.

"Who is she?" Kate asked following him in to the kitchen.

"It's none of your business Kate," Pogue insisted.

"Yes it is, because it's her fault that you fucking pulled that stunt in there…" She stated thrusting her finger in the direction of his room.

"It's not her fault… maybe if you would try new things…" He stated pulling out a half gallon of milk and chugging straight from the carton.

"So there was another girl…" She scoffed; she turned her nose up at him, one drop of milk slid down his toned chest. "That is so disgusting, knock it off…"

"When did you get so goddamn bossy?" He asked remembering Wednesday he had done the same thing while _Molly_ was there and she laughed, and licked the excess milk off of his chest before pushing him in to one of the chairs and having her way with him.

"When did you become such a goddamn asshole?" She pushed him down in to the chair, the same chair that he had fucked _Molly_ on two nights before.

"Come here…" He pulled her in to his lap and tried to get her in the mood.

She pushed him away from her, "Stop,"

"Oh c'mon Kate, don't' you want to be a little adventurous?" Pogue tried to coax her.

"No, I'm going to bed…" She huffed and stomped down the hall to his bedroom.

Pogue sat back in his seat and sighed, this is not what he had hoped for, not at all. He ran his stiff fingers through his hair; she was probably doing his best friend right now. He shuddered at the thought, this couldn't be happening. He got up and turned the lights off in the kitchen.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	5. Jealousy

** Here is the next installment... enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 05 – Jealousy**  
_It is not love that is blind, but jealousy.  
- Lawrence Durrell_

The next few days were almost unbearable for Pogue. He had to listen to Kate's constant whining and trying to figure out who the girl was that had left the marks on her boyfriend. She had threatened to find her and beat her up, which in turn made Pogue laugh relentlessly.

On top of that he had to listen to Reid brag about the kinky freak he bagged over the weekend, the thought made Pogue's skin crawl. He hadn't run in to her in the last three days, and figured that she was avoiding him, which he supposed he didn't blame her.

Reid sauntered in to American Literature as he normally did, that smug smile resting easily on hi slips as he casted a glance over at Pogue and nodded his head at his long-haired friend. Tyler sat down next to him and the two instantly began talking.

Tyler looked almost shocked at what Reid had said and Pogue was intrigued, that was until Caleb pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So what's up with you and Kate?" He asked.

"I don't know man," Pogue shrugged his shoulders bored with the conversation already.

"Well, do you want to stay with her?" Caleb questioned.

"I don't know…" Pogue scratched the back of his head. "It's complicated…" He reported.

"No it's not… you either want her or you don't…" Caleb pushed. "Quite frankly, she's getting on my nerves more now than ever before…" He told his best friend in all honesty.

"I know the feeling," Pogue muttered leaning forward.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly, until lunch hit. Pogue sat down at the table where he and his friend's normally ate lunch. Tyler came parading over to the table a huge grin on his face as Reid tagged behind him.

"What has got you in such a great mood?" Caleb asked noting Reid's permanent grin.

"Oh nothing," Reid grinned and glanced at Tyler who was shaking his head.

"Let's just say I haven't been able to return to my _own_ room the last couple of nights." Tyler quirked. "And Reid has been with the same girl for about five nights in a row…" He added.

"What?" Pogue's eyes grew wide as he looked up at the blonde.

"I was just as shocked…" Tyler laughed clamping a hand down on to Reid's shoulder. "I think I'm feeling a relationship coming on…." He smirked sarcastically.

"No way," Pogue protested.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at his friend and looked at Reid who was laughing, "Please, we are just fucking… no more no less…" He smirked at the thought. "I think I found the perfect girl for me… for now…" He chewed on his bottom lip. "The girl can scratch the hell out of me sometimes though," He mustered up pulling up his sleeve and showing off his battle wounds.

Pogue felt his entire body shake with anger, how could he do this to him? How could she do this to him? _Molly_, he thought shaking his head. Reid didn't know, and she sure as hell didn't know… she didn't even go to Spencer.

"She's not following at your coattail?" Caleb asked with a small grin on his face as Kate and Sara joined them, Kate attaching herself to Pogue instinctively.

"She doesn't go to Spencer, how wicked is that?" Reid asked with a devilish grin.

Pogue felt his stomach turn as Kate rolled her eyes at the bragging blonde and started yapping on about something that could interest Pogue less than if Tyler changed his hairstyle. He moaned to himself and rested his head in his hands.

Megan pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she had come to remember almost by heart, almost. It rang twice and that cocky, arrogant voice chimed over the line.

"Meet me at my dorm?"

"Actually, I'll pick you up from the dorms, we're gonna go to my place tonight," She chimed.

"That's a change," She could hear people talking in the background.

"Are you arguing?" She asked getting in to her car.

"Not at all," He replied, "See you in what ten minutes?" He asked.

"Sounds about right," She hung up without a goodbye or any further conversation.

Megan pulled up to Spencer's dorms and found the blonde hanging by a black Hummer. He hopped in to her car and she drove off towards her apartment. She glanced over at him a naughty smirk appeared on her features.

"So what's the occasion?" He asked.

"Figured Blue Eyes was sick of having his room taken over…" She pulled in to her

"You may be right," The blonde nodded eyeing her carefully, she watched him look around the complex. "Is this Evergreen Terrace?" He questioned remembering this place a bit too much.

"Yeah, why?" She asked parking her car.

"Uh, no reason…" He fumbled a bit getting out of the car and looking up at the building. Megan raised an eyebrow as she started to ascend up the stairs to her apartment.

"Are you coming?" She asked him.

Reid stared up at her and jogged, maybe this wasn't the girl. Maybe she lived across from Pogue and not next door. He felt his palms begin to sweat at the thought, Pogue would be pissed. _But he's with Kate now_, he thought to himself. He smiled a bit, that's right. He's got Kate and now he gets the kinky neighbor.

He grabbed on to Meg's waist and pulled her to him, letting her feel the excitement he was feeling at the moment. She let out a small laugh as she took out her keys, turning to face him as he forced his lips on to hers, pushing her against her door.

Pogue rolled his eyes as Kate tried talking to him over the purr of his motorcycle. He parked his yellow Ducati next to that oh-so-familiar silver Spyder. He pursed his lips together as he grabbed Kate's hand and drug her up the stairs. His eyes shot open at the sight before him.

Reid and _Molly_ were in an intense lip lock, her hands up his shirt, and his hands were pushing up her skirt. He couldn't stop himself from saying her name.

"Molly," It came out stern, and almost breathless.

The red head pulled away from the blonde and looked at the two people across from them, "Reid?" Kate's voice was questioning a bit confused.

"River?" The red head's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Kate…" Reid smile shortly looking over at Pogue and then back down at the red head.

"River?" Kate asked looking at her boyfriend, "Who the hell is River?"

"Meg?" Reid pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Pogue, what the hell is going on?" Kate questioned looking at the red head a bit pissed off.

"Nothing, c'mon Meg let's go inside…" Reid offered taking her keys from her and opening the door.

"You know him?" Meg asked looking at Reid as she walked in to the apartment a bit flabbergasted.

"Yes," Reid answered.

"Reid, how do you know him?" She demanded as he shut the door.

"He's one of my best friends…" The blonde answered.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide with shock.

"His name is Pogue; he's one of my best friends…." Reid answered.

"Holy shit…" She stared at him. "How long have you known about him and …" She trailed off.

"I knew about you guys as soon as it happened, but I didn't know it was YOU until just about two minutes ago…" Reid ran a steady hand through his blonde locks. "When we came up stairs…" He motioned towards the hallway.

"Oh god," She fell back on to her couch and Reid looked at her.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Reid asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Megan's brow furrowed as she looked at him. "That's absurd, I do not…" She objected.

"You do," He laughed. "That's why you came to Nicky's the night you found out about him and Kate…" He pieced it together, "You wanted to get your mind off of him… and make him jealous…" He sunk in to the sofa next to her.

"You're talking crazy blondie…" She shook her head. "I don't like any guy I fool around with; it's not my style…" She objected.

"Except for him," He pointed next door.

"Would you shut up?" She asked getting irritated with him.

"Why don't you make me?" He questioned hiking his eyebrow up in question.

"You actually want to go through with this?" She asked pointing between them. "Even though you know about me and him?" She asked motioning between herself and the wall.

"You want to make him jealous?" Reid asked moving towards her, he placed his hands on either side of her body and crawled over her body. She didn't say anything. "Well guess what, unlike Pogue I know how to fuck a girl without getting attached…" He smirked wickedly at her.

Megan didn't say anything and Reid forced his lips on hers.

Pogue stared at Kate who was going on a tyrant about the girl next door and Reid, and his head was beginning to throb uncontrollably.

"Who is she Pogue?" Her brown eyes narrowed in on them, they were dark and full of anger, nothing like the ember eyes that belonged to his porcelain skinned neighbor.

"Nobody," Pogue answered.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it Pogue," She pointed at him, her eyes were little slits now. "You called her by her name, and she called you River… w hat the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It happened when we were broken up…" Pogue grabbed her hands from out of his face and peered down at her.

"She's the girl…" Kate stated her eyes growing with her new knowledge. "That fucking slut…" She cried.

She pushed Pogue out of her way and threw open that door, she began mumbling incoherently as Pogue walked after her, trying to calm her down. She rapped on the door standing with her hands on her hips, one foot tapping impatiently.

"Go away," A female voice yelled, and then quieted down.

Pogue's eyes widened knowing that she was probably doing something with Reid as they spoke, his eyes flashed black and the door opened as Kate tried the knob. She barged in and Pogue right behind her trying to calm her down.

Megan heard knocking on the door; she didn't want to bother with whoever was on the other side, especially if it was River or Pogue or whatever the fuck his name was. She wrapped her hands in Reid's hair pressing her body in to his harder as the knocking continued.

"Go away," She yelled before reclaiming Reid's mouth with hers.

His hands were up her skirt fondling her, her hands quickly undoing his pants as he hiked her skirt up. His shirt was laying in a wrinkled mess to her right, and his lips were red and swollen from their intense make-out session. She heard the door open and the two stopped mid grope as the two neighbors walked in.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Megan stared up at the angry couple. "And what the fuck are you doing here?" She asked as Reid pulled her skirt down, not bothering to move from his position over her.

"The door was unlocked, you slut!" Kate stated lurching forward to go after her.

Pogue grabbed her arm and stared at the couple on the couch, anger running through his veins as he looked at his best friend groping all over his girl.

_His girl?_ He thought. _No, not your girl, Kate is your girl._ He reminded himself.

"Who the fuck are you calling a slut?" Megan pushed Reid off of her and stood up. "You don't' even know me…" She stated glaring at the girl that had taken her man.

_Your man? _She asked herself shaking her head; _he is not your man, never was and never will be._

Megan growled lowly as Kate tried to pry herself out of Pogue's grasp. Reid stood up and pulled Megan behind him. He glared at Pogue who was eying him up suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" She reiterated.

"Kate put two and two together and she wanted to kick your ass…" Pogue stated bitterly.

"Kick my ass?" Megan laughed pushing in to Reid who grabbed on to her. "I'd like to see her scrawny ass try…"

"You don't know who you're messing with you hoe!" Kate yelled. "My father's a lawyer so you better watch your fucking back…"

"Ooh, I'm scared… I hardly think fucking your boyfriend is a crime…" She grinned her eyes flashing in Pogue's direction.

"No but you fucking my boyfriend and then his best friend classifies you as a top notch slut…" Kate grilled back.

"I didn't really know they knew each other…" Megan stated her lips pursed as she let her hand fall to Reid's waistband. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to what I was doing before you trespassed in to my home…" She stated glaring at Pogue and Kate.

"Fucking freaky slut…" Kate barked as she pushed Pogue out of the apartment. Pogue closed the door and Megan smiled at him waving slightly as she shoved Reid back on to the couch.

"Now you need to get it over with and fuck me…" She stated straddling his lap.

Reid grinned up at her and pulled her closer to him, "Gladly…"

Pogue didn't speak to Kate at all when they arrived back at his apartment; she stood in his kitchen and stared at him. She was appalled that he would screw something like that, some freaky looking loose slut. She shuddered at the thought and ran her hands up and down her arms.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" She asked, her hands finding their way back to her waist.

"About what Kate?" He asked. "What the fuck would you like to talk about?" He grilled her. "Do you want to talk about what else _daddy_ bought you, how _you _got accepted to BU, how _you _aced Professor Hardy's test?" He asked.

Kate looked at him hurt, a small pout forming on her glossed lips, "What is wrong with you?" She asked sadly.

"You, Kate… you're what's wrong with me…" He pointed out.

"But," She started to say.

"No, I don't' want to hear it… I tried giving us another shot…" He shook his head and looked at the door. "But I can't do it…" He whispered. "I can't … I don't feel the same anymore…" He looked up to see the tears in her eyes.

"This is the biggest mistake you have ever made Pogue Parry, I hope you're happy with your fucking gothic slut, that happens to be screwing your best friend right now…" She stated pushing past him and running out of the apartment.

Pogue sighed and hit his head against the cabinet in front of him, was he stupid for dumping Kate? He questioned himself. Or was he stupid for even taking her back in the first place? He had thought he loved her, but he could see now that he didn't love her.

At least not anymore.

He slammed his fist down on the counter and kicked the trash can over. He growled lowly wondering how he had gotten himself in to this mess in the first place.

Those eyes, he remembered them better than anything, they were hard to forget. The dark brown mixed with a bit of mahogany and little flecks on gold. He pursed his lips together and pushed himself off of the counter, he couldn't stay here, not knowing that Reid was next door having his way with her.

His jaw set tightly at the thought, he grabbed his keys and flew down to his bike. Within seconds he was on it, revving the engine loudly enough to make sure they heard it and sped off down the road.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	6. Tattooed

**Finally, it took me forever to finish this chapter... and I have no idea why... it's a filler... blah! **

* * *

**Chapter 06 – Tattooed**  
_Tattoos exude pain and pleasure all at the same time.  
- Chester Bennington (of Linkin Park)_

Megan laid back on the floor exhausted. She had heard his girlfriend yelling, slamming the door and leaving, and then he slammed his own door, got on his bike and left not long after. She smirked, lover's quarrel. That was one reason why she didn't date.

No drama.

She glanced over at the blonde who was lying naked on her floor. He wasn't nearly as muscular as her neighbor, but his bad boy attitude was very appealing. The tattoos were definitely a plus; she loved them, the sight of them made her want to take her clothes off.

"Enjoying the view?"

_That cocky bastard_, she thought with a wicked grin.

"Very much so," She nodded glancing down at her own naked and tattooed and pierced body. She paused when she looked at the tattoo that was curving around her hip and towards her back. "Let's go do something," She blurted without much thought.

"Like what?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let's go get a tattoo…" A mischievous look adorned her face as his pale blue eyes lingered over her body.

"A tattoo?" He asked.

"Did I stutter blondie?" She pulled herself off of the floor and stood staring down at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to, and I'm your only ride out of here…" She grinned sticking her hand out to him.

"You've got a point," The blonde sighed taking her hand and pulling her body closer to his.

She pulled away from him and went in to her room, "Let's go…while I'm still young…" She mused pulling out some clothes from her closet. She pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans that looked like they had seen better days and a black tank top that barely covered her pierce navel.

Reid gathered his clothes and dressed himself, not bothering to do anything further in the primping department. He followed her out to her car just as the yellow Ducati was pulling up. Megan ducked in to her car before Pogue or River… or whatever his name was had a chance to get her attention.

Reid was about to say something to him but she yanked the blonde in to her car and took off without another thought of her long-haired neighbor. The blonde stared over at her for a second and then decided to keep his mouth shut.

He instead brought her out of her daze, "Meg…"

"Hmmm?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Why did he call you 'Molly'?" His lips were pursed together in confusion.

"I didn't want to get attached, and names are so… personal… so I told him to pick a name for me and I'd do the same for him…" She shrugged her shoulders. "So I called him River," Reid gave her an odd look and she sighed. "…as in River Phoenix…"

"Ok, and Molly as in…" he was confused.

"Molly Ringwald?" She looked at him expectantly. The blonde furrowed his brow again, "Pretty in Pink? Sixteen Candles?" The blonde's eyes grew wide and he nodded.

"I see…" He smirked. "So how come you and I know each other's real names?" Reid questioned.

"We met at Nicky's with our friends… not really the same way we did…" She shook her head trying to push away the thoughts of River. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her… her entire body shuddered at the thought.

Reid looked at her and dropped the subject not bothering to say anything else to her about the subject. The rest of the ride in to town was silent, but not really uncomfortable. Megan pulled up in front of a familiar tattoo parlor and Reid glanced over at her.

"This is where I usually get my tattoos…" She stated pushing her door open.

"What a small world, me too…" He glanced at her with a small smile on his face.

The twosome walked in to the tattoo parlor and looked around; Reid slung his arm around Megan's shoulders and pulled her towards a few pamphlets of tattoos.

"Do you know what you want?" Reid questioned his left hand going through the different tattoos, his right still around her shoulders.

"Not really," She shook her head, her lips pursed together in thought as they looked through several sheets of tattoos.

"You guys look for anything specific?" A blonde girl came out of her room snapping off a pair of blue latex gloves.

"Just lookin'…" Reid stated his pale blue eyes not bothering to look at the girl who spoke to them.

Megan on the other hand inspected the girl, she hardly looked old enough to be working here, but the tattoos decorating her arms, legs and stomach showed that she'd probably been around tattoo parlors most of her adult years. Her blonde hair was all over the place and her black shirt was cut off in the middle to show off her pierced belly button.

"How about you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the red head.

"Still looking…" Megan stated her lips pursed together in thought.

"I think I found mine…" Reid stated after a few minutes of silence. He had ventured off to another row of pamphlets and found the arm bands.

"Alright, I'll go make the transfer if you want to wait in there…" She pointed to the room she exited as Reid handed over the tattoo.

Megan followed him in t he room and looked around the sheets that covered the walls of the room. She saw a few things that caught her interest and Reid got comfortable in the chair. She watched him pull off his shirt and she smirked at the sight of his pale skin.

Dirty thoughts crossed her mind; she had never done it in a tattoo parlor before. A slow smile crept over her lips as she looked at the blonde. She looked him in the face, but she didn't see Reid, she saw her neighbor. She stared at him for a minute, this couldn't be right. She was here with blondie, not with her incredibly good looking, incredibly buff neighbor.

"What's wrong with you?" Reid's voice brought her back to reality. So she was right, she was here with blondie after all.

She shook her head and sighed, "Sorry, just spacing out…"

"You ready?" The tattooist came in and applied the transfer where Reid wanted it.

When she started inking him Megan went back in to the main room and finally found one that she liked. She grabbed the sheet it was on and waited for the blonde tattooist to finish Reid's new ink. Within an hour, the woman was finished inking the teenage boy, which by law was barely old enough to have tattoos.

"You pick one out?" Reid asked as she taped him up.

"Yeah," Megan nodded handing the sheet over to the girl.

"A hummingbird?" Reid's voice pierced in to her thoughts as the tattooist went to get the transfer ready for her tattoo.

"What?" She asked her brown eyes searching his blue ones for something, but she wasn't sure what. "A girl can't show a bit of femininity?" She asked.

"I guess, but…" Reid's shook his head. "I guess I was expecting something…" He paused. "A bit sexier…" He bit his lip in thought as the blonde came back with the soon to be purple outline for the hummingbird.

"Well I'm not getting it to be sexy…" She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting it because I want to…"

"Are you ready?" The woman asked placing the transfer where Megan had pointed to, hovering over her ankle on the left side.

She nodded indicating that she was ready. She loved the feeling of getting a tattoo; she felt a tinge of nerves in her stomach as the needle touched her soft skin for the first time. She always compared getting a tattoo to fucking. You never knew what it was going to be like with someone new, but you do it anyway.

It was exciting, and something different. It was something spontaneous and something that was permanent, and always with you no matter what. A permanent piece of art, a story.

The tattoo took nearly and hour and half with all the coloring, shading and complexity of it all. By this time Reid had exhausted every conversation topic he could think of. He had resulted in dramatically sprawling out over the leather couch in the main room.

"All done…" The blonde wiped it one last time and smiled at her hand work.

"I like it…" Megan stated with a large smile.

Reid pulled himself off of the couch and lazily walked in to the room, "So?" He yawned.

"How does it look Blondie?" Megan asked showing off the tattoo before the tattooist taped it up to protect it.

She stood to the side pointing her foot in a ballet-esque move and her hands found their way to her narrow waist. Reid's eyebrows drew together as he inspected the new ink. A small smirk played on his lips as he let his fingers tap, gently on his pink lips.

"Surprisingly, it looks hot…" He concluded.

She smiled, "And you thought it would be some prudish tattoo…"

"Prude isn't exactly the word I would have used… child-like, teeny-bopper…" Reid searched for the right words.

"Whatever," She rolled her ember colored eyes and shook her head.

"C'mon, let's pay and get the hell out of here…" Reid looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Megan rolled her eyes as the female tattoo artist laughed putting the plastic and the tape around the newly inked tattoo. Megan closed her eyes and waited patiently, as Reid exited the room.

"Boyfriends," The woman scoffed laughing.

Megan opened and eyed and searched for the blue eyed boy, "He's not my boyfriend…"

"Really?" The blonde asked flicking her tongue ring as Megan sat up, opening both eyes. "Could have fooled me…"

Before Megan could say anything Reid came to the door with his wallet out, "How much?" He asked.

"For yours," The pierced artist looked at his arm, "A hundred…" She pursed her lips together.

Reid sighed a rather bored look adorning his handsome face, "For both?"

"$250 for both…" The blonde looked over at Megan and raised her eyebrows as Reid pulled out three one hundred dollar bills and gave them to the girl.

Megan glared at Reid and jumped off of the chair sliding in to her flip flops. Reid slid his arm around Megan's middle and led her out of the tattoo parlor. Megan pulled herself out of Reid's grasp and got in to her car.

"Now what's your problem?" Reid asked seeing the scowl on Megan's face.

"She thought you were my boyfriend…" Megan huffed as she watched Reid climb in to the passenger's seat.

"And?" Reid questioned looking behind them as she backed out.

"You're not…" She advised.

"We both know this, what does it matter what she thinks, she's some girl we'll never see again…" Reid rolled his eyes as she took off towards Spencer.

"I don't know… I just don't like the thought of it…" Megan shuddered to herself.

"Whatever Red…" Reid smirked and toyed with the sleeve of his hoodie that was lying in his lap now.

The entire trip back to Spencer was quiet. It was a bit uncomfortable but nonetheless it had to be done. She had spent way too much time with the blonde wonder that was Reid. The quiet trip gave her time to think; time to think about what was going on between them.

They had spent the last week with each other, and she had let him stay over last night, and he had paid for her tattoo. In her eyes, they were getting too close.

"Reid," Her velvet like voice tore him out of his own thoughts.

"What's up Meg?" He asked leaning his head against his knuckles.

"Do you think that maybe we're getting too close?" She asked pulling in to the parking lot of Spencer Academy.

Reid unbuckled himself and glanced over at her, his eyebrows drew together in thought. He shrugged his shoulder lazily and smirked at her.

"Possibly, but if we're just screwing around and we both know there are no emotions attached there's nothing wrong with being friendly…" He stated as she got out of the car. Reid rolled his eyes and got out, "Look if it'll make you feel better… we'll cool it down on seeing each other, just call me when you need a fix…"

"You know I think you've done this before…" She laughed as he walked over to her that same smirk adorning his lips.

"What can I say?" The blonde lifted a shoulder. "The chicks dig me…"

"You're a riot, Blondie…" She shook her head. "I'll call you," She stated opening her door back up as he gave her a simple lift of his chin in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice questioned sharply.

Megan turned around to come face to face with her neighbors girlfriend.

"Not that it's any of your business," Megan stated her hands on her hips. "But I was dropping Reid off…" She stated rolling her brown eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight…" The dark haired girl got in to Megan's face.

Megan was ready to impound her skinny ass when a tanned hand yanked the girl away from her. Her eyes darted to a pair of angry hazel ones.

"Kate, leave it alone…" Pogue stated as he glanced at the dark haired girl and then looked back at Megan.

"She's messing with the wrong girl, and it's about time she realized that…" Kate seethed snatching her hand out of Pogue's grasp. "Pogue is _my_ boyfriend,"

"Ex…" Pogue corrected. "Ex-boyfriend…"

Megan laughed and shook her head, "I think you need to get your stories straight…" She slid in to her car. "Don't worry princess, I'm not interested in your _boyfriend_, I've been there and done that… on to bigger and better things…" She slammed her car door shut and took off leaving Pogue and Kate speechless.

* * *

**Don't press the blue button, don't do it... reverse psychology... it worked before! ;)**


	7. Runaway

**Sorry for the long hiatus, bad case of writer's block!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 07 – Runaway**_

_It's not hard to find the truth. What is hard is not to run away from it once you have found it._

_- Unknown_

The next week was a blur to Megan; she kept to herself mostly, not bothering to communicate with Reid, or her neighbor. She barely spoke with her best friend at all during the week.

The same could be said for Pogue, he shunned Kate, who threw a tantrum every'time he did so, even in the middle of the cafeteria at Spencer. He didn't talk to Caleb, Tyler and especially not Reid. He hadn't spoken to Reid about the incident at all. He didn't want to, but he knew he would have to face him eventually.

"So who is this new boyfriend?" Megan asked dully walking from her locker to her car, Kelsey falling in step next to her.

"Jeffrey, he's on the swim team…" Kelsey stated with a hopeful sigh.

"Swim team?" Megan asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah…" Kelsey nodded her head. "He wants me to go to his meet tonight…"

"Yeah, and?" Megan knew where this was going.

"I want you to come with me…" Kelsey stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Why?" Megan asked rolling her dark brown eyes.

"Because I won't have anyone to talk to, I need you…" She pouted.

"What's in it for me?" Megan asked unlocking her car.

"You get to be in good company and watch hot guys in speedos…" Kelsey tried to reason.

"Alright, but I swear to god… if some perv hits on me I'm out of there…"

"Alright I can agree to that…" Kelsey stated with a large grin on her face. "Meet me at my place in a half hour?" Kelsey asked.

"Ok," Megan rolled her eyes and drove off.

Why had she agreed to go with Kelsey? She hated organized sports, especially for school. Especially swimming. Just the water reminded her of her good looking neighbor. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Everything these days reminded her of the long-haired hazel eyed boy next door, either that or his incredibly smooth blonde best friend.

"You're losing your mind…" She told herself.

She told herself that she was done with the two friends, she didn't want anything to do with them any longer, but for some reason, unbeknownst to her she couldn't get her neighbor off of her mind.

She parked her car and ran inside, if she was going to a swim meet with good looking, half naked guys, she would have to dress accordingly. She shoved her key in to the door just as the door next to her was opening. She hurried inside hoping to miss him, she couldn't face him. She didn't even want to look at him to be quite honest.

She closed the door behind her and went straight to her room to find something to wear. After several minutes of shifting through her entire wardrobe she couldn't find something that she wanted to wear. She settled for her favorite pair of loose fitting jeans and a tank top that showed off part of her stomach. She slipped in to a pair of black and white Vans and headed towards her car.

If she couldn't look sexy, she would be comfortable. That was her reasoning. She really didn't want to find anyone, but if she did… he might as well take her for what she was. Shaking her head she noticed the yellow Ducati was gone, she got in to her car and took off to Kelsey's house.

Within ten minutes she was honking her horn loudly waiting for her best friend to come running out of her family's home. Neither of their families were suffering for money, but both girls opted to go to public school. They liked that they could express themselves and not be uniform like the fancy private school, Spencer Academy.

Kelsey came running out of her house moments later dressed in a short black skirt, and a black and white tank top. She flung the door to Megan's car open and slid in next to her. Megan didn't wait for her to close the door before she pulled out of the driveway. She drove the short distance to the school which was only about fifteen minutes away from Kelsey's house.

She climbed out of the car after parking it next to a large black SUV. She noted that it was an H2 Hummer, similar to what Blondie drove around in. She shook her head and linked arms with Kelsey who gladly accepted and pulled her towards the pool area.

"I can't believe I'm actually at a school event…" Megan muttered as they took a seat in the bleachers.

"Well my new boyfriend appreciates the support…" Kelsey grinned as she surveyed the other teams that were there. "It looks like they're swimming against Hastings and Spencer…." She bit her lip. "Spencer's swim team is tough as nails…"

"Spencer?" Megan asked her eye's doe-like. If Hastings wasn't bad enough she had to deal with Spencer too?

"Yeah," Kelsey stated pointing to the navy blue, khaki and white banner hanging above a group of guys standing around in tear-aways and t-shirts. "Spencer Academy, they've won state for the last three years…"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Megan asked her dark brown eyes searching the boys under the Spencer banner for a familiar face.

"Jeff told me…" She grinned.

"You are sick…" Megan stated. "Oh my god…" She whispered. Her search for a familiar face stopped when she found four; two that were very familiar, one that was an acquaintance and one from a brief memory.

"What?" Kelsey asked looking around for something interesting.

"He's here… they're all here…" She whispered.

"Who?" Kelsey asked.

"The hot neighbor and his equally hot friends… you know Blondie and Blue Eyes…" Megan stated her eyes never leaving the small group of four.

"Oh my… awkward…" Kelsey stated. "Ooh there's Jeff, let's go say hi!" She stated getting up and pulling Megan with her.

"That's the last thing I want to do is make myself known…thanks Kels…" Megan muttered as Kelsey nearly tackled her new boyfriend to the ground.

"Kelsey, hey babe…" Her boyfriend, a very good looking dark haired boy with jade green eyes and an awesome body smiled at her. "Who's this?" He asked pointing to Megan.

"Jeff this is my best friend Megan, Megan my boyfriend Jeff…" She introduced.

"Hey," He grinned at her. She lifted her chin up in acknowledgement.

"Meg, baby girl… what are you doing here?" She cringed at the familiar voice, her ex-boyfriend Rhys, a swimmer for the Hastings's swim team.

"Don't call me that," Megan rolled her eyes.

"Who's this?" Jeff asked noticing the rival colors of Hastings High School.

"My ex-boyfriend…" Megan rolled her eyes pushing Rhys away from her.

"Oh don't be like that Megan…" The boy stated putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," She shouted catching the attention of most of the Spencer swim team, she cringed seeing Reid and Pogue look at her. She shoved Rhys away from her and rolled her eyes as he came back towards her.

"We had good times together babe… you can't forget that…" Rhys stated giving her a cool look. He grabbed her arm, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"I said don't touch me, Rhys…" Megan stated her eyes narrowing in on the brunette.

Pogue saw the exchanged between his neighbor and the Hastings swimmer, she looked ill just seeing the brunette boy who was trying hard to come off as cool as he tried to get the red head to succumb to his words. Her loud 'Don't touch me' grabbed his full attention, as it did Reid's.

The two teens stared at the two who were inches away from her, Pogue took a step forward when Reid's pale hand grabbed on to his tanned arm and pulled him back. The blonde tossed him a look before sauntering over to the group, the red head's friend and her boyfriend were just watching as the swimmer tried to coax the girl in to something.

"Is there a problem?" Reid asked as he approached them. Megan looked almost relieved to see the blonde, almost.

"Who the hell are you?" The brunette boy asked Reid as he looked at Megan.

"It doesn't matter who I am…" Reid smirked. "I suggest you leave Meg alone before we have a bigger problem than who I am…"

The brunette looked the blonde over and snickered. "Reid Garwin, what the hell do you want with my girlfriend?" Rhys asked.

"On the contrary, Peterson, Megan is _my_ girlfriend…_"_ Reid snickered rolling his eyes at the teenager. "You've been broken up for three weeks; I think it's time you got over it…"

"What the hell Megan?" Rhys asked looking her straight in the eye.

Megan looked at Reid who just gave her a wink, she smirked and looked at Rhys, "Sorry Rhys… but he's telling you the truth…" She shrugged her shoulders and Reid slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't you beat it before I kick your ass…" Reid smirked.

Without saying another word the Hastings swimmer turned on his heel and left, not without shooting a glare in Reid's direction. A small smirk crossed the blonde's lips as he let his arm fall back to his side; Megan blushed slightly as Kelsey and her new boyfriend looked on.

"The infamous Reid Garwin," Jeff stated looking the blonde up and down.

"That's my name…" Reid stated proudly. He glanced down at Megan, "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Kelsey here dragged me to the swim meet because her boyfriend Jeff here is a swimmer for our school…" She stated pointing to the couple that was standing across from them.

"Jeff and Kelsey this is Reid Garwin, Reid Jeff and Kelsey…" She introduced.

"I've heard a lot about you," Kelsey blurted out before thinking.

Megan gave her a look that read 'Thanks a lot' and Reid smirked, "You talking about me again Red?" Reid questioned.

"Well Kels is my best friend…" Megan lifted a shoulder, glancing back to see Pogue watching them intently.

"Him and Kate broke up, again…" Reid whispered to her.

"So," She responded flatly, glancing up in to those blue eyes.

"Just thought you'd like to know…" Reid stated with a smirk.

"Thank you from saving me from a train wreck with my ex, I really appreciate it…" She stated giving him a short glance.

"He's wanted to talk to you," Reid stated with a heavy sigh.

"He lives right next door; if he wants to talk he sure hasn't made an effort…" Megan stated giving him a hard look.

"You guys were made for each other," Reid rolled his eyes. "You're both stubborn as hell…."

He gave her a peck on the cheek before walking over to the other three Sons of Ipswich. She gave him one final glance; it was cut short when her gaze fell on the long haired man that was standing next to him. The blonde had received a rough knock in the shoulder.

"Let's go sit down," Kelsey stated linking her arm with Megan's and pulling her to the bleachers.

Megan didn't argue instead she was happy to get as far away from Rhys, Reid and Pogue as possible. She sat throughout the entire meet and was bored out of her mind, the only time Kelsey actually watched was when Jeff was up, and she didn't even ogle any of the other boys.

"I'm surprised…" Megan stated leaving the bleachers following her best friend.

"Surprised at what?" Kelsey asked looking at her oddly.

"You didn't even look at any of the other guys," Megan stated.

"In my honest opinion, Jeff was the best looking guy out there…" Kels shrugged her shoulders.

"He is incredibly good looking…" Megan agreed, but she didn't find him the most attractive guy out there.

No one, she thought was more attractive than Pogue. Those hazel eyes, that long dirty blonde hair. Those muscles. God, she wanted to pounce on him the moment he pulled himself out of the pool after his heat.

She shook her thoughts, leaning against the school's gym waiting for Jeff to come out and see Kelsey. She saw the filter of other kids from the two different schools, and ignored the look she got from Rhys when he walked by to his bus.

Within a few moments Jeff joined them with a good looking guy by his side, dark brown hair, green eyes and a killer smile. Megan cocked an eyebrow up at Jeff and Kelsey grinned.

"Megan this is my best friend Greg, Greg this is Megan…" Jeff introduced putting his arms around Kelsey.

Megan smiled at the good looking guy; she could feel someone staring at her from behind. She took a glance over her shoulder and grinned slightly. Pogue was staring at her intently; she had to act on it.

"It's nice to meet you," Greg started to say.

Megan instinctively pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his roughly. Greg didn't miss a beat though; he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him, she slid her tongue in to his mouth and the two had a quick make-out session right in front of everyone.

She pulled away from Greg and grinned at him, "It's nice to meet you too…" She stated simply before casting another glance at Pogue and pulling Kelsey to her car.

"What the hell was that about?" Kelsey asked.

"Neighbor boy was staring at me, so I had to give him a show…" Megan stated with a roll of her eyes.

"You are terrible… you know you like him…" Kelsey stated getting in to her car and blowing her boyfriend a kiss.

"I do not like him…" Megan rolled her eyes. "He was just amazing in bed…"

"Why do you always run?" Kelsey asked out loud. She really hadn't meant to open up her mouth and say it, but it accidentally slipped out.

"Run?" Megan asked. "I do not always run, I didn't run from Rhys… did I?" She questioned.

"He didn't give you a chance to run before he was an asshole…" Kelsey pointed out.

"Whatever," Megan rolled her eyes.

"Jason, for instance…"Kelsey pointed out. "You had a perfectly good relationship with him, and as soon as he told you he loved you… you freaked out. You had Geneva spread a rumor about you saying that you cheated on him, just so he would assume you did and it would be easier for you to dump him…"

Megan didn't say anything, Jason was her first real boyfriend in high school, they dated for several months, but the moment he told her that he had strong feelings for her, and that he was falling in love with her she freaked. She grabbed a guy that was considered a "man whore" for a lack of better terms, of the school, and stood right next to Geneva Hollister and went in to detail about their 'affair', though it never happened.

She didn't know how to react, so when he asked her about it she dumped him, and never spoke to him again.

"And let's not forget Eric…"

How could she forget Eric, she really thought things had changed for her when she met the blonde haired, brown eyed babe. He was the perfect 'boy next door' type and he was in a band. She loved that about him. But as soon as he showed too much interest, Megan ran away again.

"Ok, so maybe I have a problem…" Megan stated. "Commitment isn't really for me… just look at my family…"

"You can't use your family as an escape goat, Meg…" Kelsey stated shaking her head.

"I know," She muttered.

"You should talk to him…"

"What if I runaway again?" Megan asked softly.

"Maybe this time will be different, maybe you'll realize that you can't runaway forever…"


	8. Incomplete

**Wow, it took me a few days to pump this out, I think this story will be ending in the next few chapters. **

Hope you enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 08 – Incomplete  
**I've tried to go on like I never knew you,  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.  
-Backstreet Boys_

Megan glared up at the half white wall of her bedroom, the music was lower than usual but she wanted a sort of peace around the air as she tried to finish her bedroom wall art. She picked up a paint brush that was lying carelessly on a palette and dipped it in two colors blending them together, contemplating where to put the brush to the wall.

It had been nearly a week since the meet she attended with Kelsey, a week since Kelsey told her like it was. She hadn't seen that powder blue bug in the parking lot, which for some reason brought a small smile to her face.

Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of the long haired handsome man next door. She fought off the emotions that were battling deep within her. She had the urge everyday to walk up to his door and knock, to grab those luscious dishwater blonde locks and pull him to her.

To have one more night of wild, careless sex with him. She wanted to feel those large hands on her naked body, she wanted those full lips kissing over her soft milky skin, those perfectly white teeth nipping at her playfully. She would give anything to feel that way again.

But for some reason she couldn't work up the gall to knock on his door, to actually talk to him. She stared at the painting on the wall, and shook her head. No one would know what it meant by just simply looking at it. But she knew what it meant deep down.

The wall was incomplete; she couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. It was incomplete just as she was.

She pushed away the thoughts of him, of what they had, she couldn't go on like this. It had been a week since the meet and she couldn't get those hazel eyes off her mind. She tried to act like she didn't know him. Megan tried to push out the memories.

But she was unsuccessful. He was all she thought about. She was all he talked about, and it was starting to drive Kelsey mad.

She heard the phone ring and she dropped the paint brush and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Meg?" Her best friend's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Kels, what's up?" She asked sitting back on her bed.

"I haven't heard from you in two days, are you ok?" She asked carefully.

"I've had better weeks," Megan stated truthfully shrugging her shoulders.

"Something's wrong…"

"Of course something's wrong…" Megan sighed shoving her face in to a pillow. "I can't get him off of my mind for Christ's sakes…" She grumbled. "He's all I think about, he's all I talk about…" She pursed her lips together and looked back at the wall. "I don't have any inspiration…"

"You still can't finish the wall?" Kelsey asked.

"No, I attempted to pick up the paint brush today, but I couldn't even put the damned thing to the wall…" She muttered hatefully.

"You should just go over there and knock on the door," Kelsey stated.

"And do what, I'd just stare at him looking for something to say, but wouldn't be able to find the words…" She managed to couch out.

"I'm coming over, and we're going out…" Kelsey stated finally.

"No, Kels I don't want to…" She muttered.

"C'mon I'll get you shit faced at Nicky's…" Kelsey offered.

Megan sighed and rolled on to her back, staring up at the ceiling, "You buying?"

Kelsey couldn't help but smile as she banged on her best friend's door. She didn't know why but she had a good feeling about tonight. She glanced over at her the motorcycle that was sitting perfectly by her best friend's Eclipse.

"Tonight's your night Megs…" She muttered as the door swung open and a temperamental teenaged girl was dragged out of the apartment by her own two hands. "You're going to have fun tonight, I promise…"

"Don't be so sure of that…" Megan retorted rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go, c'mon…" Kelsey linked arms as she literally dragged her down the flight of stairs.

Megan sat in the car folding her arms over her chest, noticing the sound of boots on the stairs; she rolled her eyes and tried not to look at the gorgeous man coming down the stairs. She caught a glimpse of him as he casted a glance at her car, Kelsey pulled out of the parking spot.

"I can't believe you're dragging me to Nicky's… you know he's going to be there…" She huffed looking over at her best friend.

"Yeah well, you probably take a glimpse at him almost every day.

Megan sulked down in the seat, her best friend was right. Every day this week she had stayed after just so she could be late coming home and just barely catch a glimpse of the hunky neighbor. It was twisted, and she felt a bit like a stalker, but she couldn't work up the courage to talk to him.

The red head never thought the word _coward_ would describe her, but this week it fit her perfectly.

Kelsey literally had to pull her in to Nicky's, Megan had latched on to the car door and tried to fight getting out. She tried, dug her black stiletto heels in to the carpet of the small car and tried to brace herself so that she could keep Kelsey from getting her out.

Kelsey was smarter than that, she came around the other side and literally hauled her best friend over the center console and dragged her up the stairs and in to the already smoky bar.

"I don't want to be here…" Megan muttered to her.

"I know but after a couple shots of our favorite boys, Jack and Jose, you won't really care and you'll totally forget about the long haired hottie that just walked in…" Kelsey stated as they took seats at the bar.

Megan's eyes instinctively shot to the front door and Kelsey snickered, "For-get about him…" The brunette rolled her eyes, slammed her hands down on the bar and ordered to four shots of Jose. The bar tender sent them a sexy wink and placed four shot glasses down in front of them.

Kelsey held her two glasses up as Megan lazily grabbed on to her two glasses and the girls did a double cheers before chasing their first shot with a second. Megan slammed her second shot down and ordered another round, not noticing the eyes that were on her at that very minute.

"You're an idiot…" A familiar voice said over the loud music, Pogue could have sworn it was him, but one glance at the cocky looking blonde standing in front of him made him realize otherwise.

Pogue gave the blonde a bored look and weeded his way through the crowded local bar, "If you don't step up and grow a fucking pair… I'm going to be forced to swoop in and save the day…" The blonde stated knowing that the long haired friend of his wouldn't take what he just said lightly.

Pogue's hazel eyes narrowed in on the blonde and he grinned that arrogant smirk towards him and lifted his chin at the bar, "You were staring at her as soon as you walked in… it was your fault you fucked this up…" Reid stated, He took a short glance at the red head sitting at the bar taking her, he counted the empty glasses, _fifth_ shot of Jose. "You went back with that bitch Kate, and she did the same thing she was doing…"

"Mind your own fucking business, Garwin…" Pogue growled before pushing past Reid roughly and joining Caleb, Sarah and Tyler.

"What's your deal?" Tyler asked glaring over at the brooding man next to him.

"Reid is my fucking problem…" Pogue growled and watched as the blonde lifted his chin to him and then sauntered over to where the red head was sitting.

Reid let a small smile lace his pink lips as he approached Megan, she looked hot as ever in the green corset like top that set off against her pale skin and bright red hair, the black skirt didn't hurt, nor did the killer stilettos she was donning.

"Reid…" Megan noticed him as soon as she recognized his scent; the Garwins had a secret musk about them that seemed to literally lure the women to them. It was literally in their blood to be womanizers.

"Megs, how are you?" He asked shooting Kelsey a wink.

"Pretty damn good right now," She stated pointing to the empty glasses that the sexy bartender was cleaning up.

"So, I take it you haven't talked to Pogue yet?" He asked.

Kelsey coughed, "We said we weren't going to talk about your _friend_ tonight…" Kelsey peeped up and gave Reid a look.

"Well he's absolutely miserably and driving us all crazy…"

"I'm not talking to him…" Megan muttered glaring at the blonde. "If he wants to talk to me, if he wants to do anything that concerns me…. He needs to come see me himself and not send you to do it for him…"

"Trust me; I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart…" Reid gave her a small smile. A genuine smile.

Megan looked at him and shook her head, "Tell your _friend_ that I'm willing to talk when he is…" She gave a nod to the bartender who nodded back, their little signal that she was ready for another drink.

Several drinks later, and after she noticed the blonde girl that was dating Caleb, Sarah she thought her name was, went to the juke box and started playing one of Megan's favorite songs. Kelsey was almost as trashed as she was, and she had been flirting with the bartender the entire night.

The tattooed bartender gave a slight nod down to the bar and Megan got a great idea, she grabbed Kelsey and the two climbed on to the bar of Nicky's and started to dance as if they were the bartenders at Coyote Ugly. This grabbed the attention of every guy in the bar, including _his._

The best friend's danced by themselves and with each other provocatively. They were getting money and drink tossed at them from left to right. Megan stopped dancing and took a shot with one of the older gentlemen in the bar, and was happily accepting any money that was flying her way.

"Hey babe, what are you drinking?" She looked down and saw a slightly familiar face, dark blue eyes, and curly brown hair.

"Jose…" She came back and started to dancing slowly in front of him.

The boy slapped a fifty on the bar and ordered six shots. He yelled for Nicky to keep the change as he handed two to Kelsey, two to Megan and kept two for himself. He raised an eyebrow as she leaned back and grabbed the salt that the bartender put around the rim of the cups.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and placed the salt on her thigh, where the curly haired brunette happily licked off the salt before downing his first shot and waiting for her to give him a lime. Megan placed the lime between her teeth and the curly haired guy went in for the kill.

At least she was expecting him to, until she opened her eyes and saw the curly haired guy being ripped away from the bar and punched in the jaw. She noticed the person attacking her new _friend_ and scowled as she jumped off the bar uneasily.

The curly haired guy pulled himself up and popped the guy in the mouth, the two exchanged blows until Megan got in the middle of them.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked shoving him back and away from the hot guy that just bought her a drink.

"Move out of the way Megan…" The boy said harshly as he pushed her back gently trying to get to the curly haired guy.

"_Pogue_," She exaggerated his name. "Knock your shit off, Nicky's going to kick you out…" She stated pushed her hands up against those unbelievably hard pecs. She glanced back at the guy who was completely livid and coming closer to her.

"What the fuck is your problem Parry?" The guy asked holding the back of his hand to his nose.

"You, you are my fucking problem…" Pogue said harshly as the crowd around them started to thicken, she could see Reid, Tyler and Caleb coming closer. "Stay the fuck away from her, Aaron…" He moved her behind him and got in the guys face, he was a few inches taller, and definitely a lot buffer than the other guy Megan noted, even in her inebriated stated of mind.

"Who are you to tell someone to stay away from me?" She blurted out without thinking.

Pogue turned around and glared down at her, "He is not the kind of guy that you want to mess around with…" He stated.

"And since when do _you_ dictate who I can and cannot mess around with?" She raised an eyebrow as the entire crowd 'Ooohed' them.

Pogue looked around at the crowd and then back down at her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the bar hastily. She objected the entire time, and Kelsey jumped down off the bar and was about to go after them when Reid stepped in her way.

"Why don't you come sit with us…" Reid insisted.

"But…" She was interrupted when Tyler asked her what she wanted to drink.

Pogue let go of Megan's arm and looked down at her fuming, "What the hell was that about?" He asked angrily.

"What the fuck are you talking about Pogue?" She asked, the name foreign on her tongue.

"You might as well have been stripping while you were up there, and about to swap spit with Aaron fucking Abbott…" He stated his finger pointing in the direction of the bar.

"What the hell do you care for?" Megan yelled at him, the booze had now completely vacated her system.

Pogue stared at her for a minute and then grabbed her close to him, crashing his lips down on hers violently. His plush lips bruised hers as he moved her up against the side of the building. Pressing himself firmly against her. Megan let herself succumb to him and his tongue danced with hers skill fully.

A loud crashing from the alley tore her out of the spell bound state she was in, she stared up at him and pushed him away, "You're such a fucking ass hole!" She yelled and stormed back in to the bar grabbing her best friend and flying past Pogue as he stared after her.

"Megan," He tried to catch her attention, but she was in the car and on her way back to her apartment before he could spit out another word.

He stared after her, a feeling in him that he never knew before. He hadn't even felt it when he broke up with Kate. He walked up the steps to Nicky and casted another glance down the road to see the taillights of Kelsey's car and muttered to himself.

The feelings he had… without her in his life, he just didn't' feel whole. He didn't feel complete.

* * *

**Muahaha... he kissed her... shit I wish he was kissing me... :)**


	9. Dazed and Confused

**This chapter is short, but I think it's pretty damn good.  
Chapter 10 will be the final chapter of Secrets. **_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 09 – Dazed and Confused**  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
- Led Zeppelin_

"You're doing it again…" Kelsey stated glancing over at her best friend as she drove down the dark road of Ipswich.

"Doing what again?" Megan asked annoyed, she could still feel Pogue's hands on her body. The way his mouth fit with hers in a seamless perfection.

"You're running away…" Kelsey leaned back her head was killing her.

"I'm not running…" Megan looked over at her curtly. "I'm driving…"

"Don't be such a smart ass…" Kelsey groaned. "Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

Megan glanced at her best friend, gripped on to the steering wheel and stared out at the road, not saying a word. Kelsey raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit in her seat.

"Well?"

"How can I tell someone how I feel, if I don't even know what I'm feeling?" Megan asked softly stopping at a precariously placed red light.

"You open your mouth and say what's on your mind," Kelsey rested a hand to her head. She hated being logically when she was coming down from a buzz.

"Then it would be all jumbled and that person wouldn't know what the hell I was trying to say…" Megan stated as the light turned green. She followed the winding path back to Evergreen Terrace.

"Well, maybe they'd understand…" Kelsey lifted a shoulder to her best friend. "You won't know unless you try…"

Megan didn't say anything else; she stared over at her best friend and sighed. She was right. She knew she felt something for Pogue. She may not be a hundred percent sure what it was, but she was petrified to find out. She parked Kelsey's car in the visiting parking spot and the two girls trudged upstairs.

Kelsey passed out on the couch and Megan lay awake in her bed, staring at the unfinished wall. She heard the purr of Pogue's motorcycle as it pulled in, it was quieter than normal, she noted. She could hear the kick stand rub against the asphalt and the sound of his heavy boots hitting the steps moments later.

She heard his foot steps stop, right outside her door, she held her breath hoping that he wouldn't knock. She tried to remember if she locked the door or not, she was pretty sure she did. She didn't let go of her breath until she heard his foot steps continue past her door and to his apartment.

She couldn't face him now, there was no way. She had to think first. She had to think long and hard about what she would say to him, about what he might say back to her. _What would he do to you, Meg? _She thought to herself. _Would he treat you like all those men treated your mother? _

She shook her head and more thoughts continued to pound down on her until she fell in to a restless nights sleep.

The next morning she found her couch vacated and a simple note on her coffee pot that said that Kels had gotten a call from her beloved and she would talk to her later. She crumbled up the note and tossed it in the trash as she made herself a cup of coffee from what Kelsey left in the pot for her.

Putting in three spoons of sugar and several shots of milk her coffee was just how she liked it. She sat down at her kitchen table and stared at the wall that separated her from Pogue. Her head was killing her after last night. She had way too many shots of Jack and Jose. And the yelling and screaming at Pogue, that wore her down… but what wore her out even more was all the thinking.

"God damn it…" She cursed pounding her fists on the table.

She had never remembered thinking so much in her life and over a guy nonetheless. The one thing she promised herself she would never do. Not after everything that her mother went through, never.

She took a sip of the coffee and got up, she walked over to her stereo and turned on the music, as the radio station switched to a new song, well actually an old song… the beginning cords of Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin filled her apartment.

Her eyes narrowed in to slits as she listened to the lyrics, He must be trying to tell her something. Or perhaps He's just spiting her.

_Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true_

_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._

_Lots of people talk and few of them know, _

_Soul of a woman was created below._

_You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies._

_Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize._

_Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been_

_Gonna love you baby, here I come again._

She heard some loud noises next door and turned up the volume, sulking on to her couch. She stared out the window and felt tears falling down her face at the sound of Robert Plant's voice coming through the speakers.

_Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay_

_Try to love you baby, but you push me away_

_Don't know where you're going, only know just where you've been_

_Sweet little baby, I want you again_

Megan turned the stereo off, not wanting to hear anymore of that song. She felt her heart wrenching, just twisting in her chest. The hot tears slid down her face and she slammed her hand against the wall not wanting to think anymore. Not wanting to be burdened with the thoughts of him.

Her frustration was interrupted when a knock came at the door; she could still hear the noise, which sounded like music playing next door when she got up to answer it. She wiped her face with the back of her hands and straightened her hair out before opening the door.

Seeing him on the other side of the door made her stomach jump to her throat, she stared at him with blood shot eyes, those hazel orbs staring her down intently. She swallowed her stomach and lifted her chin indifferently. She took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asked careful that her voice didn't shake, showing her emotions.

"I came over to talk to you," Pogue stated carefully.

"You mean to tell me what I can and can't do?" She asked him bitterly remembering what he had done last night all too well.

"Look, last night I was just looking out for you ok?" He stated his hands shoved deep in to his pockets. "I know what kind of guy Aaron is, and I couldn't bear to see what would have happened afterwards…" He grunted. "I couldn't stand to see you with him period…"

"Since when did what I do start to bother you?" She asked him fiercely.

"The moment I saw you leave Nicky's with Reid…" Pogue set his jaw at the thought. "I knew I had feelings for you then,"

Megan's stomach was back in her throat as she stared up at him, in complete shock. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react, she hadn't even sorted out her own feelings yet.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" She cocked her head to the side, hoping to catch him in a lie, hoping to catch him telling her something that wasn't really there. Why, why did she do this? She asked herself mentally.

"I was afraid, ok?" Pogue's hands were out of his pockets and he was using them to express himself, vigorously. "And anytime I tried getting close to you, you pushed me away…"

"I did not push…" Megan retorted.

"That's right you didn't push, Megan, you shoved… you shoved me away… you ran away from me…" He shook his head. "I know you felt something, especially last night, because you kissed me back…"

"That was a mistake…" She pointed out getting angry, but avoiding eye contact, because she knew what she was saying was a lie.

"You're lying…" Pogue stated simply. "You're lying; we both know it… why?" He grabbed her face in his hands and stared down at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me that… tell me that it was a mistake…"

She looked up in to those hazel eyes, they bore down in to her dark brown ones, and she couldn't find it in her to say it to his face. She couldn't. That would make her no better than any other lying, cheating person in the world. Especially those guys that hurt her, hurt her mother. She looked up at him and the tears formed in her eyes.

"You're right, I lied…" She whispered. "I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me…" She mustered out.

"Then why'd you run away?" He asked her.

"Because I'm afraid…" Megan whispered looking him in the eye, searching for something to tell her not to be afraid anymore. "I'm terrified, and I'm scared…" She shook her head. "Do you want some more adjectives? I've got an entire box full…" She pursed her lips together.

Pogue looked down at her and pulled her in, his lips connecting with hers again. His large hands gripping her tiny waist as he pulled her as close to him as he could possibly manage. He wanted her in his arms again, he wanted her to feel safe, and he wanted her to know that she didn't have to be afraid.

* * *

**So there you have it, now the last chapter might be up tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything, it may take a couple of days to get my brain to work!**


	10. Secrets

**Well, here is the last chapter... it will be followed by a very-very short Epilogue. **

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10 – Secrets  
**__Secrets are made to be found out with time.  
__-Charles Sanford_

Megan grasped on to Pogue's waist and pushed him back, "You can't just go and kiss me like that…" She stated staring up in to those hazel eyes, they were full of emotion and Pogue stepped in to the house and shut the door.

He grabbed her hands and looked her dead in the eye, "You can't just push me away like this…"

Megan stared at him long and hard, she hadn't even figured out what she was feeling. How could she handle this right now? She couldn't find any words to come to her; she waited for Pogue to say something, anything.

"We need to talk, now…" He stated walking in to her house, without her permission and sitting down on the couch.

"Wh-why?" Megan asked shaking her head, her eyes following his lean figure as he took a seat on the couch.

He sat on the very edge of the cushion, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. She could tell he was deep in thought. He was still trying to figure it all out too.

"Because I've got all of these feelings inside of me that I've never had before… never…" He looked up to see her standing in front of him. "Not even for Kate…"

Megan didn't say anything she just sat down on the couch next to him, slowly letting herself realize that whether she liked it or not. This was going to happen.

"I just needed to see you, to talk to you…" He shook his head. "You have plagued my thoughts every single day since we first met…" He pursed his lips together. "I didn't even know you're name and I couldn't stop thinking about you." His nose wrinkled up in dissatisfaction.

"Pogue," She started to say, he held up his hand.

"I just want to get it out, ok?" He stated turning slightly to look at her. "You said you didn't want to know each other by our real names, because then we might start caring about each other…" He bit his bottom lip. 'Well that didn't work, ok?" Running a shaking hand through his long hair those hazel eyes looked thoroughly confused. "I didn't know what to think… or what to do or say about all of this…" He balled his fist up. "I just wanted to be with you, I couldn't even stand to be around Kate when we got back together, I compared her to you every'time she opened her mouth.

"I couldn't stand to know that you were screwing around with Reid…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "It killed me, and to know that he knew you're real name… that he spent time with you…" Those pouting lips puckered out. "I broke up with Kate for good so I could get you back, but when you dropped Reid off that day… you just blew me off and I didn't know how to approach you… I was scared." He admitted.

"What?" Megan raised an eyebrow.

"I was scared of how I felt for you, because you aren't the normal kind of girl I date… you weren't like all the others…"

"I was _different_… that's really cliché…" Megan rolled her eyes trying to fight back her emotions.

"It's cliché, yeah… it is… but it's true…" Pogue shook his head. "I love that you paint your room in a short skirt and barely there top with nothing underneath. I like how when you're pissed off you blast rock music from your speakers." He looked around the room. "I am amused by your dry humor, and love your art…" He looked up at the paintings.

"Pogue…" She started to say something but he cut her off by grabbing her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers.

"Just be quiet for a minute…" He whispered against her lips. "I'm falling in love with you…" He stated against those pink cushions.

Megan's entire body tensed up as she stared him in the eye, their faces in a very close proximity, "You don't even know me." She whispered back.

"I might not know much about you, Megan, but I know me… and I know that what I'm feeling right now is something that I have never felt for anyone. Ever." He touched his forehead to hers.

"I can't…" Megan stood up and smoothed out her shirt absentmindedly.

"You can't what?" Pogue asked standing up.

She hadn't realized she said it out loud; she stared at Pogue and swallowed hard, "You have to understand…." She started. "I have never been good with these relationship things…" She motioned between them. "I run at the first sign of commitment…" Shaking her red head she looked down at the ground. "And you stepped over the first sign and went straight for the 'L' word…" She was starting to feel panicked.

"You don't have to say it back right away… I can understand that you need time, but Megan you should know how I feel…" He stated feeling his heart pounding in his chest at an unbelievable rate.

"You're just confused," Megan pointed out moving around the coffee table to get away from the couches, she was cornered. "You just think what you're feeling is love… but it's not…"

She could hear Kelsey in her head, _you're doing it again. Don't runaway._ She closed her eyes shut and shook her head, "I'm not running away…" She mumbled.

"What?" Pogue asked confused.

"I'm not running away…" She said a bit louder, not caring that Pogue was in the room. She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't happening again.

"You are running away…" Pogue stated his voice showing his emotions.

"No," She pursed her lips together and looked up at him. "I'm not…" She set her jaw and stared at him, long and hard.

"Megan, can we just sit down and talk about this?" Pogue asked grabbing on to her hands, making sure that she didn't get too far out of reach.

Megan let him pull her to the couch, he turned to face, her barely sitting on the couch himself, "Tell me what is going on, tell me why you're running away…"

Megan stared straight ahead; she glanced at him from her peripheral vision and felt the tears welling in her eyes. She was running. She was just like her mother. She shook her head; she didn't want to be like that. She didn't want to be hurt in the long run, but she didn't want to live without knowing what it felt like to love, or be loved.

"I'm afraid of commitment…" She began quietly. "Anytime a guy ever got to close, or said those three words, I ran…" She gave a bland smirk. "I had seen the pain my mother went through after my ex-step father kicked her to the wayside, she started dating random guys, and she'd sleep with them for awhile and then leave them." She cleared her throat. "My father left us when he found out my mother was pregnant with me."

"That happens sometimes…" Pogue whispered wiping a stray tear from her face.

"It happened all my life," She felt more tears escaping her, betraying her. "I hated men, for the longest time, but I found a use for them…" She grumbled and looked up at him. "Then I met you…" She sniffed and looked up at him, her dark ember eyes slowly turning a greenish color as her sadness showed through.

"I haven't felt like this about anyone before… and it scares the shit out of me…" She replied.

Pogue couldn't suppress the smile on his lips as he pulled her closer to him, "Now that is an acceptable answer…"

"I've never told anyone that, except for Kelsey…" She whispered resting her chin on his shoulder, letting him hold her.

Pogue pulled away from her and felt an inner turmoil with himself. He should tell her about his secret. What if Chase came back? Kate was pissed at him for not telling her up front, not letting her know, and then she ended up in the hospital because of that bastard. And then he lost her because of the result.

He didn't want that to happen again, he gave her a small kiss on the lips and looked down at her, "I have to tell you something, before we can go any further…"

"Oh god, you're gay…aren't you?" Megan asked shaking her head.

"Would I tell you I was falling in love with you if I were gay, Meg?" Pogue asked her seriously.

"You might… you're really bisexual and Blue Eyes is your gay lover?" Megan asked raising an eyebrow, her sense of humor coming back to her. She paused and a small smile passed over her lips, "I could handle that… that's actually kinda hot…"

Pogue's mouth dropped and he stared at her, "No… I am not gay lovers with Tyler…" He spat out a laugh. "And that would not be hot… that is just weird…" He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "This is serious…"

"Ok," She let her face relax and stared at him, waiting for him to spit it out.

"What I'm going to tell you, you're either going to think I'm absolutely insane, or you're going to freak out…" He pulled his lips tight over his teeth. "There's really no in between…." This was a true test for him.

"If you don't spit it out already," She didn't wipe the serious look off of her face, she could tell by the brooding look in his eyes that he was serious about what ever it was he was about to tell to her, or expose to her.

"You can't mention a word of this to anyone, and I mean anyone…" He stated. "You can't say anything to Kelsey or anyone at school…"

"They'll be lucky to know that I even know you…" She stated giving him a small playful smile, but she received nothing in return. Pogue folded his hands in his lap and looked for the right words to say this.

"Megan," He used her name, and it felt like fire on his tongue. "I'm special…" He began.

"You can say that again…" She gave him a playful wink, Pogue rolled his eyes.

"Be serious, about this Megan, I have never told anyone this before, except for Kate…" He pursed his lips together getting tired of her trying to make a joke out of this. He understood why she was, it was her defense mechanism but he wanted to tell her the truth before it was too late. He had to tell her his secret.

"I'm sorry…" She looked completely sincere as she bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry; it's just that… this is a very sensitive subject…" He rested his hand on her exposed knee and rubbed it gingerly. "Have you ever heard the stories about the families that founded Ipswich?" He asked.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Megan asked being completely serious. The stories of the four families that founded this town was something that everyone who lived here knew.

_The Danvers, The Simms, The Garwins, and the Parrys_… she thought to herself. The last two names struck her as familiar. Garwin, Reid Garwin, she remembered Rhys calling Reid, blondie by that name at the swim meet last week.

And Parry… why did that sound so familiar?

"_What the fuck is your problem Parry?" _The guy at the bar last night, had called Pogue, _Parry_.

"My family is one of the descendants…" He started off.

"You're a Parry?" She asked finally piecing a little piece of the puzzle together.

"How did you know?" Pogue furrowed his brow, he noticed her tone was more of a shocked realization than a knowing tone.

"Last night, at the bar, the guy called you _Parry_…" Megan pointed out. "I didn't think anything of it then, because I was so bloody pissed at you… but I get it now…"

"Well then you've heard the stories of where our families came from, why they came here…" He pointed to the ground.

"Blondie, Blue Eyes and Tall Dark and Handsome too, huh?" She asked.

Pogue raised an eyebrow at the nicknames she had bestowed upon his best friends, he shook his head, "Yeah, Reid, Tyler and Caleb are all descendants as well… that's why we're all best friends… all of our generations have been close friends…"

"Ok," She nodded.

"But they came here to flee from the witch hunting that was going on in England; they founded Ipswich as a new colony…" He cleared his throat. "They fled because our ancestors had abilities…"

"Abilities?" Megan questioned, almost echoing his words.

"Yeah, we've got special privileges that most people don't have…" He pointed out.

"Are you trying to tell me that all the stories about witch hunting, and witchcraft are true?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Pogue swallowed loudly and nodded, "Pretty much…"

"And you're a descendant from a family of witches?" She sat back and stared over at him for a second. Pogue nodded his head. "So do you… have powers… or cast spells… or what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We have powers…" Pogue stated.

"The three comrades too?" She scrunched her nose up and glanced at Pogue.

"All of us…" He announced.

She sat there silently for a moment, grasping the information that he had just told her. She sat back up and glanced over at Pogue with a small hint of a smile in her eyes, "Do you realize that is the coolest thing ever?" Pogue's eyes widened and Megan smirked.

"You're not going to freak out, or call the loony bin on me?" He asked cautiously.

"Why the hell would I do that?" She asked confused. "We live in Ipswich, miles away from Salem… where witchcraft is openly studied… I'm not some in-the-box, cookie cutter Prep School girl who doesn't believe in that kind of shit…" Megan explained.

"God that is a relief…" He sat back on the sofa, any tension he had was completely gone and lifted off of his shoulders.

Megan was still trying to take in the information, and was completely amazed by his secret. She watched him sit up and give her a small smile, "So while I'm being completely honest, there is something else that I should probably tell you…"

"Ok?" She was a bit cautious about this now, that tone couldn't be good.

"There was a fifth family, that we thought was gone and had never thought anything of for over three hundred years…" He scratched his neck absentmindedly and turned to look out the sliding glass door. "Well we found out that the fifth bloodline didn't die out… and the fifth son came back… and he tried to take Caleb's power the night he ascended… and injured me pretty and put Kate in the hospital…"

Megan pulled her knees up to her chest and listened to Pogue explain what happened several months ago, "And Caleb thought he got rid of him, but they never found his body…" Pogue swallowed and looked over at her nervously.

"That's important information to know… so watch my back for creepy guys that are about 17 or 18 years old, gotcha…" Megan quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"Meg, it's an even bigger deal because we're afraid that he might come back for me, when I ascend…" He stated biting his lower lip.

"What happens when you ascend that so great?" She asked carefully, she knew about the families but she had never really heard any great detail.

"Well," Pogue sighed and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to hold her, she was sitting too far away from him, and if he was going to continue exposing his biggest secret he wanted to be able to have her at arms length. "When we turn thirteen that's when we get the first of our powers…" He began. "It's just a taste, you know… to show us what it's like…" He cleared his throat loudly as she rested her head back against his chest. "Almost like a test,"

"And they slowly mature, but the more you use your power, the more addictive it can become, especially after you have ascended. At eighteen, we ascend, it's the full maturing of your powers, and from what I hear it hurts like a bitch." Megan laughed a bit and Pogue's palms rested on her stomach. "But the powers, we can't use them too much… after we ascend, they become addictive, and you crave to use it more and more…"

"I feel another _but_ coming on…" Megan interjected.

Pogue laughed and nodded, "But, every'time you use it takes a little piece of your life with it, it ages you terribly…" He clenched his jaw tightly. "Caleb and Reid both lost their father's to the Power…"

"And yours?" Megan asked.

"My father doesn't use as much as he did… but he looks at least ten or fifteen years older than he is…" He rested his chin on the top of her head, "Tyler's dad was a lot like him, they never really use much… but it's Caleb and Reid we have to look out for."

"Why is that?"

"Reid has always used a lot, we have always told him that he's going to expose us one day… because he uses openly and too often…" Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I would have never thought…" She pursed her lips together. "So, when do you ascend?" It was her cowardly way to ask him when he was going to turn eighteen.

"Two weeks," Pogue stated pulling her hand in to his.

"Well that's a nice bombshell to drop on me two weeks before it happens…" She smirked tilting her head back to look at him.

"I lost my last girl to this, and I didn't want it to happen with you… I couldn't let that happen with you…" He stated placing his lips on her forehead.

Megan didn't say anything else; she just sat in his arms for a little while, enjoying the piece between them. They had learned a lot about each other in the last several hours. They had confessed their true feelings for one another, and told their biggest secrets to one another.

Megan couldn't help but smile, she wasn't going to run away this time. She was going to stick around and see what fate had brought her. She came to realize that night, after a long love making session that Pogue had something that none of the other guys ever did.

He had her heart.

* * *

**Woohoo... now for the Epilogue...**


	11. Epilogue

**I was going to do something very interesting with the Epilogue, like bring Chase back... but I've already got enough on my plate at the moment... so I just made it short and sweet. **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue  
**_Was lost in the moment got carried away  
__I know now I am complete, I am complete  
__-Jamieson_

It had been several days since she and Pogue had their heart-to-heart. She was officially his girlfriend, and they had been on two dates since that night. One was a double date with Sarah and Caleb, whom she got along with fabulously.

Tonight Caleb, Sarah, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and her were meeting up with Jeff and Kelsey at Nicky's, she thought that it might end up being a little weird, seeing as how she had a purely sexual relationship with Reid, but Pogue had gotten Reid's word that he wouldn't bring it up.

Megan was standing in her bedroom paintbrush in hand when she heard a knock at the door. She placed the paint brush down carefully and walked in to the other room. She looked up at the long haired man standing before her and greeted him with a big kiss.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and gave her a bear hug, "What are you up to?" He asked carefully.

"Finishing up my room…" She stated breathlessly.

"Will I actually be able to see it?" He asked, she had pretty much forbid him from entering her room until she got the inspiration to finish it.

"I've got a couple strokes left, but I think you can see it now…" She stated arching an eyebrow up at him.

"A couple of strokes, babe you're turning me on…" He whispered in her ear softly, making her knees weak.

Megan pulled away her dark ember colored eyes boring in to his, she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, Pogue caught her expertly and kicked the door closed she gave him a small peak at what was under her cut off tee and winked at him.

"I was hoping for that…" She replied before crushing her lips on to his.

* * *

**I want to thank you all a hundred times over! You have been my greatest inspiration. I would really like some new story ideas, so if you have any... or a request or challenge... or something... I would definitely be interested. **

You can just PM me or leave it in a comment, whatever you want. But I definitely wanted to finish this puppy up. I was thinking of a Caleb/OC or another Pogue/OC but I have no idea what to write about... so we'll see!!

_**Thank you all again you're the best!**_


End file.
